In search of the stalker
by revepo
Summary: Molly Weasley tiene un acosador que se vuelve cada vez más peligroso... Tendrá que aceptar los planes más descabellados y recibir la ayuda más peculiar para detener a la persona que intenta hacerle daño. La historia se desarrolla un año después de "La boda" /s/12671847/1/La-boda
1. MOLLY

Molly regresaba cansada al viejo edificio donde vivía. El ascensor no funcionaba ¡Perfecto!. Subiría siete pisos por gradas, no importaba. No es que tuviera un estúpido vestido y tacones, oh espera ¡Por supuesto que los tenía! ¡Estúpida cita! Molly siempre usaba ropa cómoda, justo hoy que decidió vestirse con las cosas más incomodas de su armario tenía que arruinarse el ascensor.

Maldiciendo, Molly comenzó a subir las gradas. ¿Para qué se ponía vestido y tacones si Isaac ni siquiera le interesaba? Era la cuarta cita que tenía con Isaac y a decir verdad el tío no era precisamente su tipo… Aunque salir con Isaac era mejor que caminar despechada y malhumorada por el mundo ¿cierto?. Es decir, Isaac era un amable contador de la empresa donde trabajaba Morgan y se lo veía genuinamente interesado por Molly. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?... ¿O cuatro?

Tal vez se sentía así porque no tenía citas desde que rompió con su novio Ben, o mejor dicho desde que Ben rompió con ella por no tener tiempo para estar con él debido a sus prácticas en el hospital… Seguramente era la falta de experiencia en el ámbito amoroso que la tenía tan confundida y desinteresada. Un par de citas más y sentiría mariposas como una adolescente.

Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y metió la llave en la cerradura, pero la puerta no estaba echada llave. Mierda… Descuida Molly, seguramente olvidaste echar llave cuando saliste, no es nada serio, no se trata del acosador que te manda amenazas desde hace dos meses…

Con miedo y precaución Molly Weasley ingresó a su departamento y encendió las luces. Toda su sala estaba destrozada, las cosas estaban rotas en el suelo, todo estaba desordenado. Alguien había entrado y se había encargado de destruir el lugar… ¿Entrar o correr? ¿Entrar o correr? Estúpidas películas de terror en las que la protagonista busca al fantasma, Molly se contagió por su valentía y entró hasta su habitación.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre. Era muchísimo peor que una sala destrozada. Su habitación estaba casi impecable, como cuando la había dejado ¿Qué había de diferente? Toda su ropa estaba sobre la cama, alguien la había cortado y luego se masturbaron sobre ella. Las manchas de semen eran una amenaza muchísimo peor que las cartas que recibía desde hace un mes.

Vio las fotos que tenía en su mesita de noche, todas tenían las palabras "zorra" o "puta" escritas sobre su cara. Pero eso no era lo peor, había un sobre encima de su escritorio, un sobre con su nombre escrito. Con la mano temblorosa Molly lo abrió y vio su contenido. Eran fotografías de ella, fotografías de Molly en su trabajo, cenando con sus padres, en la casa de Lily y Lorcan, incluso habían fotografías de la cita doble que tuvo con Isaac, Morgan y James. El acosador conocía cada uno de sus movimientos.

No podía llamar nuevamente a la policía, sabía que no la ayudarían. "Sacar fotografías no es un delito", "si no sabemos quién entro a tu casa no podemos hacer nada", "todo el mundo recibe cartas extrañas". No, la policía no la ayudaría a menos que su acosador se presente a la estación y confiese todo. Inclusive así lo más probable es que solo le den un escarmiento y luego lo dejen libre. Si no eres alguien importante o no tienes contactos dentro de la policía, ellos no te ayudan.

Rápidamente Molly salió de la casa, cogió su bolso y fue corriendo al supermercado de la esquina. En un lugar público el acosador no podría hacerle daño.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía ir a la casa de ninguno de sus parientes, no quería ponerlos en peligro. Tampoco quería estar sola y jugar a ser la heroína de la historia, obviamente estaba muriendo de miedo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quién podía ayudarla? No pondría en riesgo a sus padres, ni a sus abuelos. Ni hablar. ¿Quién…? ¡Eso es! ¡Lucy!

Cuando llego al supermercado, rápidamente llamo a su hermanita menor. Era su única salida. Todo el asunto del acosador se puso demasiado serio. Sí tenía miedo cuando solo se trataban de cartas amenazadoras, ahora estaba aterrada y desesperada.


	2. THEO

Theo Nott y su esposa cenaban tranquilamente en el restaurante favorito de Lucy, con su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy y su nueva sumisa Carrie.

\- ¿Qué debo ordenar, amo? - Preguntaba Carrie mirando con devoción a Scorpius.

\- No me importa, pide lo que quieras - Contesto Scorpius volcando los ojos.

No era la culpa de Carrie ser tan… disciplinada. Ella siempre tuvo una obsesión por el amo que la entrenó y quería complacerlo en todo. En un principio Scorpius le había aclarado que nunca tendrían una relación formal y que nada pasaba del plano sexual bajo el Club, pero el hecho de que Rose Weasley no haya contestado las llamadas del rubio, hicieron que Scorpius decida convertir a una de las sumisas más obsesionadas del Club Dominius en su novia.

\- ¿Hablaste con Albus? - Preguntó Theo a Scorpius.

\- Fue a visitar a los padres de Celine, volverán mañana.

\- ¿Peter y Ali?

\- No vienen - Respondió el rubio mientras bebía un poco de vino - Quieren quedarse en casa con su bebé.

\- ¿Me preñaras, amo? Quiero ser tuya para siempre - Decía Carrie con los ojos puestos en Scorpius.

\- ¿Te di permiso para hablar? - Preguntó el rubio dedicándole una mirada molesta a su sumisa. La chica negó y agacho la cabeza rápidamente, completamente avergonzada.

Joder, Scorpius necesitaba una dosis de realidad con urgencia. Su relación con Carrie era increíblemente patética, el rubio no la soportaba y la muchacha lo idolatraba, aun así esa no era la forma de entrenar a una sumisa. Theo jamás volcaría los ojos ante las preguntas de Lucy, y sabía que (gracias a Dios) Lucy nunca permitiría ese tipo de tratos. Era su esclava y lo respetaba, por supuesto, pero también se respetaba a sí misma. Eso era algo que amaba de su esposa.

El celular de Lucy sonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos negativos que tenía sobre la relación de Carrie y Scorpius.

\- Es Molly - Dijo su esposa viendo la pantalla del celular - Disculpen - Dijo mientras se levantaba para hablar.

Mientras Lucy hablaba con su hermana en un lugar más alejado, los amigos continuaron comiendo y conversando sobre trivialidades del banco que poseían. Carrie no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde la reprimenda del rubio, y la verdad Theo lo prefería así. Carrie podía ser una sumisa obediente y disciplinada, pero no tenía cerebro y cada vez que abría la boca era humillante para la pobre chica.

Luego de 10 minutos Lucy regresó un poco pálida y con cara de preocupación, alarmando bastante a Theo ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

\- Pequeña - Dijo Theo levantándose de la mesa para acercarse a su mujer - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Es Molly… - Comenzó Lucy con voz suave.

\- ¿Está bien? - Preguntó Theo preocupado. La hermana de su esclava le agradaba, de hecho le debía demasiado. Molly los ayudó inmensamente cuando se casaron hace un año.

\- Al parecer alguien la está acosando, hoy entraron a su departamento y destrozaron todo. Me dijo que desde hace un mes que recibe amenazas y cosas así.

\- Joder - Masculló Theo impresionado.

\- Me preguntó si podía quedarse un par de días con nosotros - Añadió Lucy - Estaba muy asustada, no paraba de llorar.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pequeña ¿Cuándo viene?

\- Mañana - Respondió Lucy aun preocupada por su hermana - Tomará el primer vuelo que encuentre.

Se veía que su esclava estaba angustiada, como odiaba verla así.

\- Descuida, pequeña. Molly estará a salvo aquí, su acosador le perderá el rastro y ya no la molestará más - Tranquilizó Theo - Además Mark estará con ustedes todo el tiempo para protegerlas.

Mark, el guardaespaldas de Theo. No se puede ser una de las personas más ricas e importantes de California y no tener seguridad ¿cierto? Confiaba en Mark, sabía que nadie tocaría a Molly estando él cerca. Lucy también lo sabía, por lo que un poco de alivio apareció en su rostro, relajando su expresión de angustia.

\- Gracias, amo - Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

Una vez que vio a su mujer más tranquila, regresaron a la mesa tomados de la mano. Theo recorrió la silla de Lucy para que se siente y luego fue a su lugar.

\- …Por favor, amo - decía Carrie.

\- Joder, haz lo que quieras - Contestaba el rubio.

\- Por favor, necesito ir al baño, amo.

\- Ya te dije que vayas - Escupió Scorpius de mal humor.

La sumisa de su mejor amigo agradeció y se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Vamos, ¿Carrie no podía mear si no tenía el permiso de Scorpius? Incluso para ella era ridículo, si se lo preguntan.

\- ¿Te pide permiso para ir al baño? - Preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

\- Pide permiso para todo - Respondió Scorpius con una mueca - Esa mujer no puede tomar una decisión sola, es increíble.

\- Si no la soportas ¿Por qué no rompes con ella? - Expuso Theo - Le evitaras más confusiones a la pobre chica y tú no tendrás el ceño fruncido todo el día.

\- ¿Romper con la sumisa más obediente del mundo? ¿Para qué? ¿Quién dejaría a una hermosa mujer que te ve como a un Dios y que cumple todos tus caprichos?

\- Alguien con cerebro - Murmuro Lucy mientras bebía su vaso.

En realidad era culpa de Lucy. Bueno, no de Lucy sino de su prima. Si Scorpius no hubiese estado despechado por la pelirroja, nunca hubiera cometido la locura de proponerle a Carrie algo formal ¡Gracias a Dios todavía no la reclamaba! Eso sí que sería una locura. Ponerle un collar a Carrie sería la perdición de esa pareja.

Luego de cenar, Scorpius y una silenciosa Carrie fueron a la casa del rubio, mientras que Theo junto a su esclava subieron a la limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos a su casa. Todo el camino Theo sintió a Lucy un poco angustiada, la situación de Molly la preocupaba demasiado. Obviamente a Theo tambien le preocupaba y no quería que nada malo le pase a Molly, pero creía que tal vez estaban exagerando. ¿Un acosador asesino y psicópata solo porque entraron a su departamento? ¿No podía tratarse de un simple robo? Sin embargo no podía decir eso en voz alta o Lucy se molestaría, su mujer era demasiado sensible cuando se trataba de su hermana mayor.

Regresaron a la casa y Mark les abrió la puerta. En realidad no solía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo, solo iba un par de veces a la semana para comprobar que todo esté en orden y acompañaba a Theo a viajes de negocios. Menos mal que se encontraba ahí para que Lucy se tranquilice un poco, su guardaespaldas era el mejor y sin lugar a dudas protegería a Molly de los peligros imaginarios que la asechaban.

\- Mark, necesito que me ayudes con un trabajo extra.

\- Claro, jefe - Bromeó Mark con una sonrisa - ¿Un viaje?

\- De hecho no es para mí - Aclaró Theo - La hermana de Lucy se quedará con nosotros, al parecer tiene un acosador en Londres y quiere escapar por un tiempo.

\- ¿Un acosador?

Lucy le explicó a Mark todo lo que sabía, el allanamiento en casa de Molly, las cartas amenazantes y la desesperación de su hermana.

\- No suena tan grave - Tranquilizó Mark con una sonrisa - Seguro es un idiota enamorado que se rendirá al ver que tu hermana no está en Londres. Descuida, Lucy. Conmigo estarán a salvo.

\- Gracias, Mark - Dijo Theo tendiéndole la mano - Sería bueno que nos acompañes mañana al aeropuerto, así Molly se pondrá más tranquila también.

\- Por supuesto.

Se despidieron del guardaespaldas y subieron a la habitación. Mañana tendría que faltar al almuerzo en casa de Deke para recoger a Molly. Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer por la hermana de su esposa.


	3. LUCY

Llegaron al aeropuerto con 15 minutos de adelanto. ¡Estaba tan emocionada por volver a ver a su hermana mayor! Hablaban por teléfono casi todos los días, pero no se compara con tenerla al frente y poder abrazarla. Por un segundo casi se alegró de que su hermana tenga un acosador que la asuste tanto como para obligarla a viajar a California. Molly era adicta al trabajo y el hospital era su vida. Si no fuera por algo extremo (como esto) su hermana nunca la visitaría.

¡Ahí estaba! Molly Weasley apareció con ojeras, el cabello despeinado, un precioso vestido salmón y tacones, ¿esa era su hermana? Las veces que veía a su hermana con tacones eran contadas, de hecho solo lo hacía para matrimonios y eventos formales… y al parecer cuando tiene acosadores tras su trasero.

\- ¡Molly! - Chilló Lucy mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

\- Me alegra verte, Lu… - Comenzó a saludar Molly.

Lucy escucho un disparó y sintió un zumbido que pasaba por su oído izquierdo. ¿Pero qué mierdas estaba pasando? Mark las empujo con rudeza mientras otro disparo sonaba. ¿Por qué le disparaban? ¿Era el acosador de Molly? ¡Pero sí él estaba en Londres! ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

\- ¡Síganme! - Ordenó Mark completamente serio mientras sujetaba a Molly de la cintura y la ayudaba a correr.

Otro disparo… Esto no podía ser real. Theo sujetó su mano y la obligaba a correr rápidamente. Otro disparo… Llegaron a la limosina que los esperaba, Mark empujó a Molly dentro del coche y Theo hizo lo propio con Lucy. Los muchachos se subieron en la parte delantera y Mark comenzó a manejar a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - Preguntó Mark desde el asiento delantero.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Chilló Lucy temblando.

\- No lo entiendo - Interrumpió Molly con voz suave y cortada - El acosador está en Londres, no tiene ningún sentido. Solo mi familia sabía que viajaría…

\- ¿Tienes tu celular? - Cortó Mark con cara seria. Nunca lo había visto tan serio en su vida, generalmente su guardaespaldas era bromista y agradable. Ahora daba miedo con esa expresión tan cortante.

\- Claro, yo… - Contestaba Molly mientras sacaba su celular del bolso.

\- Pueden rastrearte por ahí - Explicó Mark - Si esta pinchado pudieron escuchar la llamada que tuviste con Lucy y así sabrían que vendrías aquí, también la hora y el vuelo.

\- Mierda - Mascullaron las hermanas completamente pálidas.

\- De todas formas eso no explica que el acosador se haya teletransportado hasta aquí y haya llegado antes que Molly. Son casi 12 horas de vuelo y ella tomó el primer avión que encontró. No dejarían viajar a nadie con armas de fuego cargadas - Comentó Theo serio.

\- Los dejare en un lugar seguro y volveré al aeropuerto a investigar, tengo un par de contactos en el FBI y la CIA - Explicó Mark con voz gruesa - Veremos el registro y las cámaras de seguridad para ver que pudo haber pasado. Molly necesito que me dejes tu celular para revisarlo.

\- Sí, claro - Murmuraba Molly y con mano temblorosa le pasaba el móvil a Theo, quien se lo entregaba a Mark.

Decidieron ir a casa de Deke hasta que Mark pueda recabar algo de información. Deke tenía varios guardias de seguridad en la mansión y todos sus amigos se encontraban allí. Estarían a salvo y tal vez sus amigos pudiesen dar ideas de cómo ayudar a Molly.

Llegaron a la enorme mansión a las afueras de la ciudad donde Deke pasaba los fines de semana. Mark ayudó a bajar a Molly, y Theo ayudó a Lucy. El guardaespaldas prometió volver en un par de horas cuando tenga algo de información sobre el atacante de Molly. Así que Lucy junto a su hermana y esposo entraron a la casa de Deke.

\- ¡Molly! - Chilló Celine mientras corría para abrazar a su temblorosa hermana - Me alegro mucho de verte. Sabía que vendrías a California, pero no sabía que vendrían aquí hoy ¿Cómo has estado?

\- He estado mejor - Masculló Molly con cara de angustia mientras saludaba a Celine y Albus, quien también se había acercado.

\- ¡Osita! - Bromeo Deke con una sonrisa - Me alegro mucho de verte, bienvenida.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Ali con su pequeño bebé en brazos. Al parecer era la única que había percibido la palidez de los tres recién llegados.

\- Molly tiene un acosador - Explicó Theo - Destrozo su departamento en Londres y hoy intentaron dispararle en el aeropuerto, Mark fue a investigar quién puede estar detrás de todo esto.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y guardaron silencio. Peter y Ali parecían padres preocupados por Molly. Celine movía la cabeza de aquí para allá, como si estuviera buscando al asesino en la casa. Albus abrazó posesivamente a su novia, como si quisiera protegerla del asesino invisible que Cel buscaba. Scorpius tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de asombro, seguramente buscaba una explicación lógica a todo el asunto. Carrie y Tara (la sumisa temporal de Deke)… ¿sonreían? ¡¿Qué coño estaba mal con esas mujeres?!

\- No creo que sea nada serio - Dijo Tara con voz arrogante - Los acosadores solo atacan a la gente guapa.

\- Tara, sal de mi casa. No tengo paciencia - Ordenó Deke, antes de que alguien más pueda defender a Molly.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Viniste en coche, súbete a él y vete, o llamaré a seguridad y será más humillante para vos - Advirtió el moreno bastante molesto.

A regañadientes Tara salió de la casa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Molly y Deke.

\- Emh, gracias pero no era necesario - Murmuró Molly incomoda. ¿En serio, Molly? Te acaban de disparar en el aeropuerto y te preocupas por quedar bien con Tara y Deke ¿Es en serio?

\- Descuida, le diré a la cocinera que te prepare un té tranquilizante o algo así. Pónganse cómodos, tienen que contarnos todo lo que paso - Contestó Deke con una sonrisa fraternal y tranquilizadora.

Lucy tomó la mano de Molly y la condujo al sofá de la sala. Mientras esperaban que llegue Mark con noticias, los amigos se pusieron a hablar sobre el acosador. Su hermana les dijo todo lo que Lucy ya sabía, y les dio detalles de cómo fue el ataque en el aeropuerto. Molly era increíble ¿Cómo podía verbalizar todo de forma tan racional? Si algo así le sucediera a Lucy se paralizaría por el miedo y no podría actuar, gracias a Dios no tenía un asesino tras ella o ya habría caído hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de un par de horas de conversar y que cada uno (excepto Carrie) de sus opiniones, Mark regresó como había prometido. Todos lo vieron como si se tratara de un unicornio parlante, nadie parpadeaba y esperaban que él corte el silencio.

\- Malas noticias - Comenzó Mark preocupado, logrando quitar el poco color que había aparecido en la cara de Molly durante el día - La persona que te disparó en el aeropuerto es un sicario. Pertenece a una banda de Los Ángeles bastante peligrosa, la CIA tiene poca información sobre ellos y la policía los teme.

\- ¿Por qué contratarían un sicario? - Murmuró Molly asustada - No tiene sentido.

\- De hecho tiene bastante sentido - Explicó Mark, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Cómo sospechaba tu celular estaba pinchado, el acosador sabía que estarías en California y contactó a la banda más eficiente y peligrosa de Estados Unidos para deshacerse de ti. La cuestión aquí es descubrir quién es el acosador y que lo motiva a todo esto.

\- ¿Cómo podemos saber quién es el acosador? - Preguntó Celine con voz de niña curiosa.

\- Puede tratarse de un ex novio o alguien que esté obsesionado con Molly actualmente. Generalmente los crímenes pasionales son los más comunes, pero eso no descarta algún enemigo por trabajo, competencia, poder o fama - Explicaba Mark.

\- No tiene ningún sentido - Insistió Molly - No me llevo mal con nadie del trabajo, no son mis amigos pero nunca tuve una discusión más allá de la dosis que se le deba dar a un paciente. Solo tuve un novio y el rompió conmigo, dudo mucho que después de tantos años quiera recuperarme. No tengo a nadie obsesionado conmigo, tuve un par de citas con un tío, pero no fue nada serio.

\- ¿Hace cuánto sales con ese tío? - Indagó Mark.

\- Cómo un mes - Respondió Molly sin comprender.

\- ¿Y hace cuanto te llegan cartas amenazantes?

\- Un mes - Dijo Molly sorprendida - Pero Issac no podría, es un buen sujeto, no un criminal.

\- Los criminales no tienen la palabra "peligro" escrita en la frente - Insistió Mark con paciencia - De hecho casi todos parecen ser sujetos geniales y tranquilos.

\- Perdón que interrumpa - Dijo Scorpius con suficiencia - Si el peligro es un asesino a sueldo, ¿Por qué no darles más dinero para que dejen a Molly en paz?

¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Joder, estaba con la gente más rica de California ¡Por supuesto que podían comprar la seguridad de su hermana!

\- Esta banda odia a los ricachones - Se burló Mark - Dicen que la mayoría de sus trabajos son gratis. Son anarquistas que quieren ver el mundo arder, con tal de que la gente los respete y les tema no les importa más.

\- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Lucy preocupada. Su hermana estaba demasiado jodida ¿Cómo pudo haberse metido en algo así?

\- ¿Por qué no preguntamos a los sicarios quien los contrato? - Propuso Celine.

\- Amor, dudo mucho que amablemente nos pasen sus registros de contratación - Repuso Albus con ironía.

Todos guardaron silencio y pensaron en cómo ayudar a Molly. De vez en cuando un plan surgía a la luz, pero todos era pobres y peligrosos. Hasta ahora la mejor idea fue la de darle una falsa identidad a Molly y hacer que comience una vida nueva. ¿Por qué era tan difícil detener a un psicópata?

\- Tal vez el plan de Cel no sea tan mala idea - Murmuró Mark tras rechazar la proposición de Ali, de disfrazar a Celine como Molly y ver quien intentaba atacarla.

\- ¿Publicar en Facebook que Molly se volvió lesbiana? - Preguntó Theo sin comprender.

\- No, averiguar a través de los sicarios quien los contrató.

\- Pero eso es imposible - Insistió Albus.

\- Tal vez no. No, si es que vamos a su bar. Ellos se reúnen en un Club de caballeros de Los Ángeles. Necesitamos una distracción, entrar a la oficina y hablar con el jefe. Convencer al líder de la banda a hablar no será tan difícil, menos si le ofrecemos dinero. Son sus asesinos los que tienen la moral de violencia sobre dinero - Propuso Mark.

Todos guardaron silencio. El plan era descabellado, peligroso y tenía demasiadas probabilidades de salir mal, sin embargo era lo único que tenían por el momento. Era lo único que tal vez pueda ayudar a Molly.

\- Yo acepto - Dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio - Tenemos que hacer algo para detener a ese psicópata, cualquier cosa será peligrosa pero esto al menos da esperanza.

\- Ayudaré en todo - Agregó Albus - Viajaré a Los Ángeles y hablaré con el jefe de la mafia si es necesario.

\- Eso es genial y hermoso - Contestó Scorpius - Solo necesitamos la distracción y listo. Consíganlo y los ayudo, pero no me meteré en una misión suicida.

\- Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos - Prometió Peter, mientras Ali asentía con la cabeza - Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ir, lo siento. Es por nuestro hijo.

\- Entiendo - Dijo Molly dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa - De todas formas es caso perdido. ¿Cuántos hombres forman la banda, Mark?

\- Alrededor de 40 - Contestó Mark con voz de circunstancias.

\- Genial ¿Qué podría distraer a los 40 hombres más peligrosos del mundo? - Preguntó Carrie con molestia.

Todos (a excepción de Mark y Carrie) se miraron entre si y sonrieron. Tal vez aun había esperanza para Molly…


	4. DOMINIQUE

\- No lo entiendo - Lloriqueaba… Mierda, ¿Cómo se llamaba? - Estábamos tan bien, pensé que lo nuestro era especial.

\- Solo fueron dos meses - Contestaba Dominique Weasley con impaciencia - Estarás bien.

\- No puedo estar bien sin ti. Ni siquiera puedo estar. No puedo vivir. No me dejes, por favor - Suplicaba… Joder, de verdad no recordaba su nombre.

\- Sí, vale. Tengo que ir al trabajo - Cortó Dom mientras veía su reloj - Cuídate y supéralo.

\- Dominique, yo te amo - Insistía su ex - Piensa en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Quería llevarte a conocer a toda mi familia. No me dejes, amor.

Dominique se levantó y salió de la heladería. No tenía tiempo para consolar al pobre… sujeto de nombre misterioso. Tenía que trabajar y ya se le había hecho tarde. Al salir se despidió del anciano dueño de la heladería y le guiño un ojo. Tenía un trato con el dueño de la heladería, rompía con sus novios allí y los despechados pedían helado para sanar sus penas, así que Dom podía comer allí gratis cuando quisiera. Era un trato bastante bueno de hecho.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al Royal Café, el restaurante donde trabajaba como mesera, su celular comenzó a sonar. ¡Joder! De seguro era… ¿Erick? ¿Esteban? No importa, seguro era el despechado de la heladería. Lo mejor sería ni revisar el celular.

Siguió caminando y en ningún momento su celular dejó de sonar. Estúpidos hombres insistentes que no ven cuando un caso está perdido. Luego de quince minutos de caminar en dirección a su trabajo y que el estúpido celular no pare de sonar, Dominique llegó al lujoso restaurante.

\- Llegas tarde, Weasley - Gruño su malhumorada jefa.

\- Lo siento, tuve un percance de último momento - Se disculpó la rubia y se dirigió a los vestidores de los empleados para ponerse el uniforme.

El estúpido tonito del celular la estaba comenzando a enloquecer, lo mejor sería silenciar su celular, no vaya a ser que su querida jefa le dé una reprimenda por no apagar el estúpido aparato. Dom sacó el móvil del bolso y ¡Era Lucy! No era el despechado el que la llamaba, era su prima estúpidamente millonaria.

\- Lucy-Lu - Contestó Dom con una sonrisa - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

\- Dom, es urgente - Dijo Lucy al otro lado de la línea, tenía voz preocupada y hablaba aceleradamente - Necesito que vengas a California cuanto antes, yo pagare todo. Es por Molly, tiene un acosador y necesita tu ayuda.

Molly y su acosador. Su prima ya le había comentado sobre las cartas que recibía, pero a decir verdad no le parecía nada grave. Es decir, si le dieran una moneda por cada carta anónima de amor que recibió, ahora tendría más dinero que Lucy.

\- Lucy, relájate. Es un pobre idiota que se masturba pensando en tu hermana. No es nada serio - Intentó explicar Dom.

\- Esta mañana nos dispararon en el aeropuerto - Reveló Lucy - Sabemos que es un sicario de una banda de Los Ángeles, te necesitamos aquí para resolver esto, Dom.

Mierda. ¿Dispararon a Molly? ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? Sí, sí. Su prima era una insoportable sabelotodo, pero nunca daño a nadie como para que contraten un sicario. Esto parecía ser más serio de lo que imaginó… Joder, si Molly Weasley la necesitaba, Dominique llegaría sobre un corcel y con su armadura puesta.

\- Weasley ¿eres tan inútil que no puedes ponerte un uniforme? Típico de las mujeres como tú, solamente se preocupan por el físico y no por la inteligencia - Insultaba su jefa que había entrado a la habitación.

\- Renuncio - Avisó Dom mientras cogía el bolso y salía del lugar tranquilamente. Dejando a su insoportable jefa con la boca abierta - Lucy, no tengo un centavo. Tendrás que pagar mi boleto - Advirtió la rubia mientras salía del local.

\- Sí, sí. No importa. ¿Crees que alguien más pueda ayudarnos? - Preguntó Lucy con impaciencia.

\- Vic y Teddy están con los niños, Lily y Lorcan no pueden respirar sin que los gemelos lloren, James y Morgan tienen que cuidar a Jack y ganarse el perdón de la abuela por casarse en Las Vegas, Fred y Lindsay también tienen que cuidar a Emily y…

\- Vale, entiendo - Interrumpió Lucy - ¿Qué hay de Hugo? ¿Louis? ¿Rox?

\- Es la sexta sesión de quimioterapia de Justin, dudo mucho que Louis se lance a la aventura por ahora. Descuida, hablaré con Hugo, Rox y Sander. Que sepa no tienen ningún compromiso por el momento, pero no sé si les den permiso en el trabajo.

\- Gracias, Dom - Dijo Lucy con voz esperanzada - Por favor no digas nada a mis padres, solo los angustiaría y no podrían hacer nada.

\- ¿No crees que tienen derecho a saberlo?

\- No pueden hacer más que nosotros, de nada nos sirve alarmarlos así.

\- Vale - Contestó Dom - Iré a hablar con los primos para ver quién se anima a capturar al sicario, te escribo para decirte cuantos boletos son - Bromeo la rubia.

Se despidió de su prima y se dirigió al metro para ir a casa de Roxie y Lyssander. Su celular sonó nuevamente. Mierda ¿qué más quería Lucy?

\- Dime, Lu - Contestó la rubia.

\- Yo te amo - Lloraba el despechado de la heladería por el otro lado de la línea. ¡Joder!

Luego de llegar a la casa de Rox y Sander, comentarles lo que había dicho Lucy y confirmar que ambos estaban dispuestos a viajar a California, Dom se dirigió al departamento de Hugo.

Toco el timbre y una morena que tenía puesta una camisa de hombre le abrió la puerta. ¡Vaya! Con razón Hugo nunca permitía visitas a su departamento, bien escondido se lo tenía su primito…

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó un poco intimidada la misteriosa morena.

\- Dominique, la prima de Hugo - Contestó la rubia - ¿Él está aquí?

\- Claro, pasa - Contesto la morena completamente avergonzada por haber sido grosera anteriormente con la prima de su ¿novio? ¿amigo con beneficios? ¿amante?

Luego de que la morena los deje a solas y Hugo la regañe por no avisar que iría a visitarlo, Dom nuevamente relató todo lo que Lucy le había comentado. Cómo sospechaba Hugo accedió inmediatamente a viajar con ella a California cuanto antes. La rubia se despidió de su primo y de la misteriosa morena que la recibió y fue a casa de su hermana mayor.

Todos sus primos que tenían hijos estaban reunidos ahí, es decir Fred y Lindsay, Morgan y James, Vic y Teddy, y por último Lily y Lorcan.

\- ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? - Regaño su hermana mayor con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hola a ti también, Vic - Se burló Dominique - Renuncie - Confesó, ganándose murmullos de sorpresa por parte de todos sus primos.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Preguntó Lorcan sorprendido.

\- Molly está en California - Reveló Dom - Al parecer el acosador contrató un sicario y le dispararon en el aeropuerto…

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Chilló James Potter, despertando a Emma y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su hermana menor.

\- Está a salvo, descuiden - Tranquilizó Dom - Lucy me pidió que vaya a California para ayudar.

\- ¡Debemos ir todos! - Exclamó James mientras se levantaba del sillón heroicamente.

\- Cielo, no creo que debamos ir - Murmuró Morgan recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su esposo - Quiero mucho a Molly y me preocupo por ella, no pienses que no. Pero si todo el asunto del sicario es tan serio como dicen, lo mejor sería quedarnos con nuestros hijos.

\- Pero Molly… - Intentó convencer James.

\- Morgan tiene razón - Interrumpió Lily - Nuestros hijos nos necesitan, sería una imprudencia ponernos en riesgo así. Además el acosador está en Londres, Molly necesitará un par de ojos por aquí. No dejaremos de ayudarla pero lo más sabio es exponernos mínimamente al peligro.

Poco a poco todos quedaron convencidos de que lo mejor sería quedarse en Londres, Dominique ya sabía que esa sería su decisión pero de todas formas quiso advertir a sus primos de la situación. La rubia se despidió de todos, les advirtió que no mencionen nada a sus padres, y tras muchos consejos, bendiciones y "cuidates", Dom se dirigió al hospital donde Justin estaba internado.

Louis conversaba con los padres de Justin en la sala de esperas, Dom sabía que Louis no iría a ningún lado con su novio internado, pero de todas formas tenía derecho a saber que estaba ocurriendo. La rubia saludo a los padres de Justin y disimuladamente pidió hablar con su hermano menor a solas.

\- ¿Cómo está Justin? - Preguntó la rubia.

\- Mejor - Contestó su hermanito con una sonrisa tan pura como la de un niño - La médula de su primo no fue rechazada por su cuerpo. Tuvo un par de recaídas, pero los doctores dicen que está respondiendo mejor a la quimioterapia.

\- Eso es genial - Respondió Dom de corazón.

\- Lo sé, pero no es por eso que viniste - Señaló su hermano - ¿Qué paso?

\- Digamos que es un chisme buenísimo - Bromeo la rubia ganando una sonrisa deslumbrante por parte de su hermano como recompensa. ¡Su hermano adoraba enterarse de los detalles de la vida privada de las personas!

Rápidamente Dom le explico lo que sucedió con Molly, le comentó que iría a California con Hugo, Rox y Lyssander para ayudar, pero que los demás se quedarían para cuidar a sus hijos.

\- Entonces ya hablaste con todos los demás - Dijo su hermano bastante serio.

\- Exacto, sé que te quedarás con Justin, pero pensé que deberías saberlo.

\- Debería haberlo sabido antes - Respondió su hermano fingiendo estar enfadado - ¡¿Cómo pudiste decírmelo al final?! Desde ahora Victoire es mi favorita.

Estúpido Louis. Ni tener un sicario tras el trasero de su prima podía lograr que se tome algo en serio. Los hermanos se despidieron, Louis la abrazó fuerte y le pidió que se cuidara, y finalmente Dom pudo llamar a Lucy nuevamente.

\- Dom - Contestó rápidamente su prima con esperanza y ansiedad en su voz.

\- Compra cuatro boletos en primera clase - Respondió la rubia - Los Weasley se van a California.


	5. HUGO

El vuelo fue tranquilo y cómodo, dejando de lado el hecho de que la azafata llame la atención de Rox y Sander por intentar tener sexo en el baño del avión, no pasó nada interesante. Los cuatro primos (pues Lyssander era como un primo) llegaron a California en la madrugada sin ningún percance. Theo les había enviado una limosina que los llevaría a su casa, al parecer el ataque de ayer los dejó un poco susceptibles y recoger a la gente de los aeropuertos ya no era una opción.

Un hombre de mediana edad tenía un cartel que decía "Los Weasley" y los cuatro lo siguieron. El chofer les abrió la puerta de la limosina, primero entraron sus primas, después Sander y finalmente Hugo. Cerraron las puertas e inmediatamente Lyssander comenzó a hurgar todas las cosas que había dentro. Luego de unos segundos sintieron que el auto comenzó a andar.

\- Ya estamos de ida - Decía Dom por el celular, Lucy la había llamado al menos 35 veces desde que aceptaron viajar a California. Parecía una madre consternada ante el primer viaje de sus hijos - Descuida… Vale… Entiendo… Que sí, mujer… Vale… Adiós.

\- ¿Qué dice la flamante señora Nott? - Preguntó Lyssander mientras comía las macadamias de la limosina.

\- Nos espera en su casa, al parecer todos sus amigos están ahí. Dice que iremos por tierra hasta Los Ángeles porque no es seguro ir en avión.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - Pregunto Roxanne con curiosidad. Dominique solo les había explicado que Molly los necesitaba para detener un sicario, pero aún no tenían idea de para qué los necesitaba exactamente. Suponía que les explicarían el elaborado plan luego.

\- No lo sé - Confesó la rubia - Supongo que nos lo dirán cuando lleguemos.

Guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a ver el paisaje, Hugo estaba comenzando a aburrirse del silencio.

\- ¿Nerviosa por ver nuevamente a tu ex? - Se burló Hugo, refiriéndose a Deke. El imbécil que se casó con Dom en la despedida de soltera de Lucy.

\- ¿Nervioso por ver al tío que se follo a tu hermana? - Se defendió la rubia con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

Roxanne y Lyssander dijeron un "Uuuuhhh" al unísono. Estúpida Dom, ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle algo tan desagradable?

\- Rose sigue siendo virgen al igual que ustedes dos - Respondió Hugo señalando a Dom y Roxie - Quien lo niegue es el hijo perdido de la tía Muriel.

Siguieron hablando sobre estupideces hasta que llegaron a la casa de Lucy, o mejor dicho a la enorme mansión de Lucy… Joder, Hugo estaba considerando seriamente ser la nueva esclava de Theo.

El portón se abrió y la limosina siguió avanzando y avanzando ¿era necesario tener una pista de aeropuerto en tu casa? Ricachones y su afán de gastar en porquerías. Todos tenían la boca abierta y miraban impresionados la "humilde morada" donde vivía Lucy.

\- A la mierda Rose, desde ahora mi favorita es Lucy - Murmuró Dominique mientras veía por la ventana la enorme fuente del jardín.

\- Voy a ignorar ese comentario solo porque Lucy también se volvió mi favorita - Aclaró Rox mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventana.

\- Joder, estuve en una pelea con el dueño de todo esto - Recordó Lyssander contento.

\- Deberíamos demandarlo ¿Cuánto crees que podríamos sacarle? - Bromeó Hugo impresionado con la mansión de los Nott.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje (desde el portón de la entrada hasta la puerta de la casa) Los cuatros primos bajaron y el chofer ayudo a bajar sus maletas. Lucy y Theo estaban en la puerta para recibirlos.

\- ¡Chicas! - Exclamaba Lucy mientras abrazaba a sus primas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? - Preguntó Theo mientras le daba la mano a Sander y Hugo.

\- La azafata pilló a Rox y Sander a punto de tener sexo en el baño - Contó Hugo contento.

Todos rieron y juntos entraron a la casa. Al parecer era igual de lujosa por dentro como por fuera, Lucy y Theo los guiaron por un enorme salón y llegaron a una especie de sala de estar. Ahí se encontraban Peter y Ali, quienes sostenían a un bebé en brazos. Albus y Celine que corrieron para saludarlos ¿Albus corriendo alegre para saludar a sus primos? Celine modifico sus recuerdos o Al estaba demasiado agradecido con James por ayudarlo a recuperar a su novia que por fin olvido su estúpido rencor a la familia. También estaba Molly que conversaba muy seria con un sujeto alto, musculoso y de cabello oscuro. Por último estaba el rubio que durmió con su hermanita junto a una muchacha de cabello negro y el delineador corrido.

\- Ellos son mis primos - Presentó Lucy al sujeto musculoso y la muchacha de cabello negro - Hugo, Roxanne, Lyssander y Dominique. Primos ellos son Mark, el guardaespaldas de Theo y Carrie, la… la novia de Scorpius.

Todos se saludaron amablemente. Lyssander le tendió la mano a Carrie y ésta lo rechazo ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- No puedo tocar a otro hombre a menos que mi amo me lo ordene - Aclaró la muchacha.

\- Tampoco puedes hablar con otro hombre - Añadió el rubio dedicándole una mirada molesta.

Joder, gracias a Dios su hermanita se había salvado de ese imbécil ¿Cómo pudo siquiera acostarse con él?

\- Dominique, estas hermosa - Saludo Deke con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a la rubia.

Su prima le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al moreno ¿Dominique no miraba con asco a alguien que la alagaba? Vale, eso era aún más extraño que la loca "no me toques la mano".

\- ¿En serio lo crees? - Preguntó la rubia mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma - Favor que me haces, señor Trevors.

Rox y Sander se abrazaron con Peter y Ali y conversaban alegremente sobre su nuevo bebé. Al parecer tener sexo entre parejas fortalece los lazos de amistad.

\- Hugo - Saludó Scorpius con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Scorpius - Respondió Hugo con una sonrisa. El rubio tenía novia y Rosie salía con Tyler. No había razón para seguir molesto con él, a menos que quiera intentar algo con su hermana nuevamente, en ese caso Hugo volvería a golpearlo.

Luego de que todos se saluden, el ambiente se volvió un poco más serio. Era hora de hablar sobre el sicario, el ataque, el plan de salvar a Molly y todo eso. La situación era más parecida a un viaje de trabajo que a unas vacaciones pagadas por tu prima millonaria.

\- Gracias por venir - Dijo Molly con una sonrisa - Estuve hablando con Mark sobre nuestro plan…

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - Interrumpió Roxanne con cara de confusión - Me temo que Dominique solo dijo algo como "Molly, sicario, Lucy paga todo" La verdad no tenemos mucha idea de que está pasando.

\- El acosador de Molly contrató a un sicario de una peligrosa banda de Los Ángeles. Lo que queremos es ir hasta allá, distraer a los 40 matones y hablar con el líder para averiguar quién los contacto. Así podremos atrapar al enfermo y detenerlo - Explico Mark.

Rox se quedó con la boca abierta, Dom tenía el ceño fruncido, Lyssander y Hugo se miraron con preocupación. Vale, los Weasley eran muy valientes y todo eso, pero ¿una banda de asesinos profesionales? ¿Qué podían hacer ellos para detenerlos?

\- Es caso perdido - Dijo Hugo después de unos segundos - Nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra 40 asesinos. Molly, lo mejor es que te hagas un cambio de sexo y comencemos a llamarte Wilson.

\- Yo también lo sugerí - Menciono Celine contenta.

\- ¿Saben dónde están? - Interrumpió Roxanne preocupada.

\- En un club de strippers de Los Ángeles - Respondió Molly - Sé que es peligroso y si no quieren hacerlo… - Comenzó su prima.

\- Cállate - Interrumpió Dominique poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo los distraemos?

\- De hecho tú eres la distracción - Mencionó Lucy tímidamente - Si alguien puede obtener la atención de 40 hombres y opacar a todas las strippers del mundo, eres tú.

\- Eso es cierto - Apoyó Deke con alegría.

\- Es una locura - Masculló Hugo negando con la cabeza - Mataran a Dominique y usaran su piel como alfombra. Wilson, no puedes poner en esa posición a tu prima…

\- No podré hacerlo sola - Cortó Dom pensativa - Sam y April están en Los Ángeles para la premiación de la novela de Rosie. Tal vez nos ayuden. ¡Qué digo! ¡Claro que nos ayudaran!

\- No, no, no. Me pondré una peluca y ofreceré el culo a los sicarios pero dejen a mi hermana fuera de esto - Pidió Hugo.

\- Hugo, esto es serio - Insistió Lucy - No se los pediría si no fuera así, pero alguien intenta acabar con mi hermana para siempre. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, por favor…

Mierda ¿Todos estaban locos? ¿No veían que era un plan estúpido, peligroso y que de seguro todos terminarían bajo tierra? La verdad esperaba que los millonarios tengan una idea mejor. Mierda, gracias a Dios James no estaba aquí. De seguro su primo iría con antorchas al club de strippers para hacerse matar. Joder, no tenían opción…

\- Nadie dañara a Molly - Aseguro Hugo negando con la cabeza - Vamos a Los Ángeles, averigüemos quien es el enfermo y acabemos con esto - Todos dieron grititos de alivio ¡Realmente eran idiotas!

\- No sabes cómo te lo agradezco - Murmuró Molly con cara de perrito abandonado.

\- Sigo pensando que Wilson te quedaría bien - Masculló Hugo mientras salía por la puerta.


	6. ROSE

\- Cásate conmigo - Decía el pelinegro arrodillado. Tenía un anillo precioso en la mano y una expresión de amor en la mirada.

\- Yo… No puedo hacerlo - Contestó Rose con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, todo su cuerpo temblaba - De verdad lo siento, pero aún estoy enamorada…

\- Del rubio - Cortó molesto mientras se levantaba - ¿No crees que es tiempo de superarlo? Ese idiota no es bueno para ti. Tú lo sabes, mi amor. Tú misma me lo dijiste.

\- Lo sé - Respondió Rose agachando la mirada - Pero no sería justo para vos… Yo aún estoy enamorada de él.

\- No me importa. Casémonos, te enseñare a amarme. Te prometo que lograrás olvidarlo - Prometió mientras tomaba a Rose por la cintura y la besaba con pasión. Cuando el beso termino, Rose dejo escapar un par de lágrimas más y contesto.

\- Acepto - Dijo con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Corten! - Gritó el director - Se queda.

Rose se despidió de su colega y salió del set. Estaba realmente agotada, desde que le dieron el papel en la novela, recibió varias ofertas para comerciales e incluso ser actriz de respaldo en algunas películas. Sam y April que se encontraban molestando a algunos famosos la vieron y se acercaron a ella.

\- Bien, Weasley ¿Cuál es el plan? - Preguntó April mientras comía un pretzel.

\- La premiación es a las 7, podremos escapar a eso de las 11 y luego habrá fiesta en casa de Scott.

\- Joder, ese bombón me hace cuestionar mi sexualidad - Dijo April con voz lujuriosa.

Las tres rieron y se dirigieron al coche de Rose. El camino hasta su casa fue tranquilo ¡Cómo le gustaba tener a Sam y April con ella! Echaba de menos a su mejor amiga cuando estaban separadas y ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a la loca de April.

Entraron a su departamento y ¿Tyler?

\- Hola - Saludo Rose confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería asegurarme de que en realidad estés con tus amigas - Contesto su novio saludándola con un beso - ¿Cómo están, chicas?

\- Bien - Respondió April.

\- Genial - Contestó Sam mirando con desprecio a Tyler.

\- Qué bueno - Contestó su novio sin mirarlas - Hermosa, iré a trabajar. ¿Te espero esta noche para cenar?

\- No puedo, es la premiación y luego iré de fiesta con las chicas…

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pondrás? - Preguntó Tyler con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te lo haré saber - Cortó Rose cansada - Se hace tarde, mejor ve.

Luego de que su novio salga del departamento, Sam y April le dedicaron una mirada de molestia. Joder, no era su culpa. Tyler parecía un gran tipo al principio, pero definitivamente sus ganas de controlar cada movimiento de Rose ya la habían agotado. La pelirroja estaba decidida a terminar con él.

\- No digan nada. Romperé con él - Dijo la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba al sofá de su casa y ponía los pies sobre la mesita de café.

\- Por favor - Se burló Sam - Eso dices desde hace tres meses. Sólo mándame la invitación para la boda.

\- Calla, Blow. Cortaré con el mañana, cuando ustedes vayan al motel o algo así. Tengo que ser buena anfitriona y preocuparme por mis invitadas, por el momento ustedes son mi prioridad.

\- Joder, Tyler debe ser una maquina sexual. No existe otra explicación - Se burló April mientras se servía un jugo de arándanos.

\- Tuve mejores - Contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la imagen de una cabellera rubia asaltaba su cabeza.

Las tres amigas dejaron el tema y comenzaron a alistarse para la premiación. Habían nominado a Rose como "mejor actriz revelación" y a _El tatuaje de mi ex_ como "mejor novela". Joder, sí ganaba se emborracharía tanto que la despedida de soltera de Lucy parecería un dulce té con su abuela.

Llegaron las 6:30 y las tres chicas se subieron al coche que el equipo de la novela mandó para recogerlas. Bebieron un poco en el camino ¡Vamos! ¡Era su premiación! No podía evitarlo…

Cuando llegaron al enorme salón de eventos, una dulce joven las dirigió a la mesa asignada para _El tatuaje de mi ex._ La noche pintaba bien, la comida estaba deliciosa, los tragos exquisitos y tenía a su mejor amiga a su lado. Era una lástima que sus padres no hayan podido llegar, pero por algo pasan las cosas. Con su madre al lado, Rose no podría tomar otra cosa que no sea agua.

Comenzaron a entregar las estatuillas. Lamentablemente su compañero de trabajo, Scott Foley no ganó el premio al mejor actor, pero en realidad a Scott no le interesaba, ya había ganado el año pasado.

Aquí viene… Mejor actriz… La modelo que presentaba el premio comenzó a lanzar bromas idiotas antes de presentar a las nominadas. Rose estaba a punto de subirse al escenario y lanzarle un puñete, pero tal vez eso se vería mal frente a las cámaras.

\- Penélope Williams de _Emergencia en Main Hospital_ \- Presentaba la mujer mientras todos aplaudían y la cámara enfocaba a las nominadas - Sussane Boyle de _Mariposa nocturna_ …

\- Joder, esa es buena - Escucho murmurar a Sam mientras aplaudía.

\- Rose Weasley de _El tatuaje de mi ex_ \- Llamó la modelo mientras los demás aplaudían. Rose fingió cara de tranquilidad, humildad y estar a la altura de todo ello, pero en realidad se estaba cagando en los pantalones de la emoción.

La mujer del escenario nombró a dos más a las que Rose no prestó atención por estar demasiado nerviosa… Joder, aquí viene… El momento de la verdad… ¡Suerte, Weasley!

\- …Y la ganadora es… - Anunciaba la muchacha mientras abría el sobre ¡Joder, mujer! ¡Es un puto sobre! ¡¿Cómo puede tomarte tanto tiempo?! Se desmayaría, estaba segura desde que se desmayaría… - ¡Rose Weasley de _El tatuaje de mi ex_!

Rose se levantó con elegancia de su sitió, sintió los gritos de Sam y April a su espalda. Mierda, no podía creerlo. Hace un año peleaba con los vagabundos por un trozo de pan y ahora era la actriz revelación. Mierda…

Rose subió al escenario, agradeció a la muchacha que le entregó la estatuilla y se acercó al micrófono para dar su discurso. Mierda, no había preparado nada ¡Sería más patética que Theo el día de su boda!

\- Muchísimas gracias - Comenzó Rose - Quiero agradecer a todos los que votaron por _El tatuaje de mi ex_ , a todo el equipo de la novela, realmente son los mejores. A mi amigo, colega y mentor, Scott Foley. A mis amigos y mi familia, de no ser por ellos no estaría aquí. ¡Muchísimas gracias! - Finalizó Rose, tan nerviosa que agradeció a todos los dioses por no haber vomitado sobre el escenario.

Todos aplaudieron y Rose llegó a su mesa dispuesta a festejar como si hubiese ganado una guerra. Sam y April la abrazaron, Scott le dio un breve abrazó y el director de la novela dijo algo cómo "la próxima di mi nombre completo" o algo así. No importaba, Rose estaba en el nirvana en ese momento.

La premiación terminó, lamentablemente su novela no consiguió el premio, pero al menos ella sí gano. Todos animados y contentos se dirigieron a la casa de Scott para festejar la noche. Una vez allí, Rose, Sam y April comenzaron a beber como solo ellas sabían hacerlo, solo faltaba Dominique y el grupo estaría completo ¡Joder extrañaba a su rubia!

La noche continúo, Rose y April bailaban con un flamenco de plástico ¿De dónde lo sacaron? No tenía la menor idea. Sam se alejó un poco para hablar por celular hace como una media hora y aun no volvía, seguramente fue al baño y se perdió en el camino de vuelta o algo por el estilo. ¡No! Rose se equivocaba, Sam estaba ahí acercándose a ellas con cara de ¿preocupación?

\- Hugo está aquí - Dijo su amiga.

\- Siempre está en mi corazón - Respondió Rose con una sonrisa, no entendía la sensibilidad de Sam, pero ¿Quién era ella para cortar su momento de inspiración?

\- No, idiota. Hugo está afuera con Lucy, Dom y no se quienes más.

Vale, su amiga solo hablaba idioteces, pero para que deje de molestar lo mejor sería seguirle el juego por un rato.

\- Claro, Samantha ¿Por qué no salimos para recibir a mi hermanito? - Se burló Rose.

\- Ojala Dom estuviera aquí - Se quejó April - De verdad la extraño.

\- Joder, idiotas - Se molestó Sam - Salgan conmigo un segundo y lo verán.

\- ¿Qué ganamos si salimos? - Preguntó Rose siendo respaldada por April.

\- Que no les patee el trasero, ahora andando.

A regañadientes Rose y April siguieron a Sam hasta la puerta de la casa. Vale, no había nada ni nadie ahí… Un segundo ¿una cabellera rubia, alto, guapo y con aire de arrogancia a su alrededor? ¡Era Scorpius!

Rose fue corriendo como una maniática hacia el rubio, estaba demasiado contenta por verlo nuevamente. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un año? Joder, el tío era como el vino, se puso incluso más sexy con el tiempo.

\- ¡Scorpius! - Exclamó la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su rubio favorito.


	7. MARK

Mientras los demás salían para recoger a más familiares, Mark se quedó con Molly dentro de la vagoneta. Era una suerte que la chica tenga tanta gente que se preocupe por ella, por supuesto que sí… Sin embargo Hugo Weasley tenía razón, el plan era demasiado arriesgado y tenía muchos puntos ciegos. De hecho si las cosas saliesen bien sería una sorpresa mayor para todos.

Aprovechando que estaban a solas, Mark decidió poner cartas sobre la mesa. Tenía que recabar la mayor información posible para tener más pistas sobre el acosador.

\- Molly - Llamó Mark mientras la muchacha lo miraba con sus enormes ojos cafés - No quise hablar de esto con los demás cerca para no incomodarte, pero es importante que me lo digas para poder tener más información sobre el acosador.

\- Claro - Murmuro Molly con cara de confusión.

\- Necesito que me digas con quienes estuviste, absolutamente todos los hombres. No importa si parecían buenas personas o sí eran el hijo del Papa. Quiero que me lo cuentes - Pidió Mark.

\- Ya te lo dije, mi único novio fue Ben. Aunque es imposible que sea él…

\- No estoy hablando solo de relaciones formales - Aclaro Mark mientras la miraba a los ojos - Cosas de una noche, relaciones casuales, aventuras. Absolutamente todos los hombres con los que te acostaste.

Molly lo miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada, apartó la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Joder, es completamente normal ¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto? Sí, sí. Mark era un desconocido para Molly, pero la vida de la chica estaba en juego ¿no podía dejar a un lado el pudor, solo por un momento?

\- Solo estuve con Ben - Masculló Molly muy suavito.

\- Ya lo sé, me refiero a… - Entonces comprendió. Molly solo estuvo con Ben, Molly solo se acostó con un hombre en su vida ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

Mark la miró completamente sorprendido y Molly comenzó a molestarse. No fue su intención ofenderla, pero ¡vamos! La chica era prácticamente virgen, cualquiera se hubiese sorprendido.

\- Vale, no tengo tanta experiencia como otras personas ¿puedes dejar de verme como si fuera un fenómeno? - Pregunto la muchacha molesta.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó Mark - Solo me sorprendiste, pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

\- Lo sé, ¿volvemos a lo que es importante y hablamos del acosador?

Bueno, Molly estaba increíblemente encabronada, pero era algo que se entendía. Estaba hablando de los detalles sexuales de su vida (o la falta de éstos) con un completo extraño.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué terminaste con Ben?

\- ¿Es importante? - Preguntó Molly entre molesta y confundida.

\- Hay la posibilidad de que aún te vea como suya. Si él fue el único hombre que estuvo contigo pudo molestarse porque salieras con Isaac.

\- Imposible, Ben rompió conmigo cuando comencé a hacer mis prácticas en el hospital - Reveló Molly - Luego mis primos lo golpearon por dejarme y nunca más volví a saber de él, nunca más volvió a buscarme ni intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo.

\- Vale, no es probable pero todavía no lo descarto del todo. ¿Qué hay de Isaac?

\- Es contador, trabaja en la empresa de la esposa de mi primo. Ella nos presentó.

\- ¿Se lo veía interesado?

\- Bueno, supongo - Murmuró Molly - Según Morgan fue él quien le pidió que nos presentará…

\- ¿No fue idea de la tal Morgan? - Preguntó Mark, esperando que Molly piense lo mismo que él.

\- No, según ella fue idea de Isaac, pero ya te lo dije: Es un tío tranquilo y bueno.

\- La verdad es mi principal sospechoso - Admitió Mark - Algo me dice que es él.

\- El sobre que tenía fotos mías, tenía una foto de una cita que tuve con Isaac ¿Cómo pudo sacar una foto y estar en la cita al mismo tiempo?

\- ¿Cómo pudo llegar a California y dispararte? El enfermo tiene contactos, Molly. No pongas las manos al fuego por alguien que no conoces. - Advirtió Mark. Molly era demasiado inocente, parecía no poder ver la maldad en las personas.

\- No lo hago, pero yo…

No pudo seguir hablando porque un grito increíblemente agudo que por poco le revienta los tímpanos, se robó su atención. Vio por la ventana y una linda pelirroja se lanzaba a los brazos de Scorpius mientras gritaba su nombre. Bueno, al parecer ya apareció el resto de la ayuda.

\- ¡Rose Weasley! - Vio que gritaba Hugo completamente molesto.

\- ¡Gusano! - Chillaba la pelirroja llamada Rose, mientras se separaba del rubio y corría a los brazos de Hugo.

\- ¡Dominique! - Saludaba una castaña completamente ebria mientras abrazaba graciosamente a la hermosa rubia.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Tenemos que irnos! - Intentaba controlar Lucy, pero era en vano. Rose y la castaña estaban borrachas y se dedicaban a saludar a todos con abrazos efusivos.

Joder, se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Decidió salir del coche y tomar cartas en el asunto él mismo.

\- Espérame aquí - Ordenó Mark a Molly - No salgas a menos que yo te lo diga.

Mark bajó del coche sin esperar respuesta y se acercó al grupo. Vale, la castaña abrazaba un flamenco de plástico, una chica de pelo violeta intentaba quitárselo, y la pelirroja se destornillaba de risa viéndolas ¿era en serio? ¿Esa era la ayuda? Joder, Molly estaba perdida.

\- Chicas - Llamo Mark con voz autoritaria, obteniendo la atención de las tres locas y de los que viajaron desde California.

\- Joder, es incluso más guapo que James - Comentó la castaña mientras lo miraba embobada.

\- April, deja de mirar hombres guapos con tu novia cerca - Exclamó la pelivioleta molesta.

\- Suban a los coches, tenemos que irnos - Advirtió Mark, ganando asentimientos de cabeza por parte de April y la chica de cabello violeta.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? - Pregunto la pelirroja mientras peinaba a su hermano, y su hermano hacía muecas de molestia.

\- A buscar un hotel. Mañana en la noche, cuando estén sobrias, necesitaremos su ayuda para ayudar a Molly - Explicó Mark con paciencia.

\- No tenemos que ir a un hotel. Podemos ir a mi departamento - Ofreció la pelirroja contenta - Tengo vodka y cerveza…

\- No iré a la casa de una ofrecida - Advirtió Carrie bastante fuerte, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con odio a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Una ofrecida? - Preguntó Sam con cara de lunática incomprendida.

\- ¿Quién se lanza así a los brazos de mi amo? - Preguntó Carrie enojada - Una puta ofrecida. Scorpius es mío y yo soy suya.

\- Carrie, basta - Ordenó Scorpius mirando entre molesto y asustado, a Carrie y Rose respectivamente.

\- Sí, Carrie ¡Basta! - Chilló Rose ebria mientras reía - Scorpius es solo mi amigo, yo… - ¡Plaf! La cabeza de la pelirroja giró graciosamente debido a la bofetada que le aventó Carrie.

Mierda… Mark estuvo en la guerra, mató personas, le dispararon, vio las cosas más perturbadoras, sádicas y horribles que uno pueda imaginar, pero si había algo que le helaba la sangre era la pelea entre dos mujeres con problemas mentales.

La pelirroja giro la cabeza lentamente con la mano en la mejilla, mientras enfocaba su mirada en Carrie. Tenía la expresión tranquila si ignorabas la mirada asesina que le dedicaba a la sumisa de Scorpius Malfoy. Todos los demás se quedaron paralizados y no movían un dedo, al parecer esperaban ver la reacción de la pelirroja para ver cómo actuar.

Rose dibujo lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro… Joder, ¡gracias a Dios! La pelirroja detendría la pelea antes de que comience, si había algo que no quería era tener que separar a dos lunáticas, una pelea entre mujeres era…

Rose se abalanzó sobre Carrie y la tomo por el cabello mientras ambas caían al suelo. Completamente atónito e impresionado, Mark vio a Carrie propinarle una patada en el estómago a Rose… Rose le dio un codazo a Carrie en la nariz… Carrie le araño la mejilla… Rose le jalo el cabello y le sacudía como si fuera una muñeca… Ambas no paraban de insultarse y propinarse bofetadas, golpes, sacudidas y arañazos. ¿Las mujeres son tranquilas y delicadas? Joder con las idioteces que nos enseñan de pequeños.

\- ¡Sepárenlas! - Gritó Lucy asustada.

\- ¡Vamos, Weasley! ¡Más fuerte! - Animaban las borrachas y Dominique.

\- ¡Malfoy, haz algo! - Gritó Roxanne.

¿En serio? ¿Dos mujeres se pelean por un hombre y tú le pides al pobre tío que haga algo? Scorpius Malfoy tenía la boca abierta, la mirada puesta en la pelea y una notoria erección en los pantalones. Seguramente ese era el mejor regalo que recibió en su vida, y tratándose de un niño rico, eso era decir mucho.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! - Exclamo Roxanne interrumpiendo la pelea.

Tomó a Carrie por los brazos alejándola de Rose, mientras Dominique agarraba a una Rose que seguía insultando a Carrie a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Voy a matarte, maldita perra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?!

\- ¡Yo voy a matarte, puta regalada! ¡Scorpius es mío! - Chillaba Carrie como desquiciada.

Estuvieron así unos minutos más, las dos fieras no daban indicios de tranquilizarse. Scorpius murmuraba un "chicas, deténganse" con una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro, pero ninguna de las dos locas lo escuchaba.

Casi a rastras subieron a las dos chicas a los coches (obviamente a carros separados). Entre gritos accedieron ir a casa de la pelirroja boxeadora. Carrie iba con su amo, y también Theo, Lucy y Deke. Rose se subió a un coche con sus dos amigas borrachas, Dominique y Hugo. Mark subió al coche donde dejó a Molly. Dejando a Celine, Albus, Lyssander y Roxanne en el último auto.

Joder, sí la seguridad de Molly dependía de estas personas… Molly estaba jodida.


	8. CARRIE

Carrie odiaba a esa estúpida pelirroja ¿Quién mierdas se creía para abrazar a su amo? ¿Quién mierdas se creía para burlarse de ella e insultarla? ¿Quién mierdas se creía para golpearla? Ahora resulta que tenía que ir a casa de estúpida y pasar todo el día con los estúpidos amigos de su amo.

En realidad no le agradaba ninguno, Deke fue demasiado grosero con Tara solo porque su amiga dijo la verdad ¿quién podría estar obsesionado con una chica tan fea como Molly Weasley? Era un estupidez pensar en que eso podría ser posible.

Lucy había cambiado demasiado desde que se casó con Theo, ambos actuaban como si estuvieran por encima de todos y como si su relación sea el ejemplo ideal de pareja. Celine y Albus no se quedaban atrás, lo peor de todo era que Al mimaba demasiado a su sumisa ¿Cómo quería que Celine lo respete si cumplía todos los caprichos de la chica? ¡No tenía ningún sentido!

Todos los primos de Molly eran igual de idiotas. Se hacían a los chistositos y la juzgaban cuando obedecía las órdenes de su amo, la perfecta combinación de hipócrita e idiota. ¿Por qué soportaba todo eso? Claro, por su amo. Su amo le dijo que irían a Los Ángeles, y ella iría a Los Ángeles. Su amo dijo que ayudarían a Molly y aunque Carrie aborrezca a esa muchachita sin gracia, la ayudaría. Su amo dijo que pasarían la noche en casa de la ofrecida de Rose, y aunque odiaba a la estúpida pelirroja, su amo ya había dado la orden. No podía decepcionarlo, ella nunca lo decepcionaría. Estaba tan enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy que lo complacería en todo, estaba dispuesta a cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos de su amo.

\- Mierda, esto saldrá mal - Se quejaba Lucy para variar.

\- Todo estará bien - Cortó Carrie - La estúpida rubia distraerá a los mafiosos con sus tetas gigantes, Mark hablará con el jefe de los sicarios y descubrirá que nadie intenta joder a tu hermana. Problema resuelto.

\- Cállate, Carrie - Ordenó su amo lanzándole una mirada amenazante. ¡Cómo la excitaba esa mirada! Sintió humedad entre sus piernas, amaba que su amo sea tan dominante y agresivo.

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Lucy la miraba molesta, Theo miraba a su sumisa con preocupación ¡ridículo! Y su amo… Su amo tenía la vista puesta en la ventana ¿estaría molesto con ella? No le daría más razones para molestarse, Carrie decidió guardar silencio hasta que su amo le permita hablar nuevamente. Tal vez si se portaba bien su amo le permita chupar su pene, pero para eso tenía que ser una perra muy obediente.

Llegaron a un edificio bastante bonito. Mierda ¿la pelirroja vivía aquí? Hubiese preferido que esa ofrecida viva bajo el puente, pero ni modo. No se puede tener todo lo que deseas. Theo ayudó a bajar a Lucy y su amo la ayudó a ella. Entraron al ascensor y Lucy presionó el botón que tenía un 7. Una vez que llegaron al piso de la estúpida pelirroja, Carrie vio a toda la manada reunida en la puerta ¡simplemente perfecto!

La pelirroja metía la llave en la cerradura y como la muy estúpida parecía seguir algo borracha, abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad. Poco a poco todos fueron entrando, gracias a Dios su amo decidió entrar al final junto a ella.

Ingresaron al departamento y vieron al gato más feo del mundo levantarse y dirigirse a las piernas de su amo para frotarse contra él, mientras ronroneaba. ¡Lo que faltaba! Un sucio animal dejando sus asquerosos pelos en su preciado amo.

\- Cupido, deja en paz a Scorpius - Dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba y levantaba al gato.

Con una sonrisa de maldad, Carrie pudo comprobar que la ofrecida tenía un rasguño relativamente grande en la mejilla y una pequeña herida en el labio. Eso le pasaba por ir abrazando a amos ajenos. Consíguete el tuyo, idiota.

\- ¿Cupido? - Pregunto su amo, parecía interesado ¿estaba interesado?

\- Es ciego - Respondió la estúpida - Lo rescate hace dos años.

\- Hermoso, genial. ¿Dónde dormiremos? - Interrumpió Hugo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Rose? - Preguntó una voz que salía de una de las habitaciones del fondo.

Un hombre que solo vestía un bóxer salía de lo que parecía ser la habitación de la pelirroja. ¡Vaya! La ofrecida tenía novio… Espera ¿la ofrecida tenía novio? ¿Qué tal si había golpeado a alguien que no intentaba robarle a su amo? Es decir, la estúpida le dijo que solo eran amigos antes de que Carrie la abofetee ¿se habría equivocado al golpearla?

\- Tyler, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

\- ¿Tyler? - Preguntó su amo mirando con el ceño fruncido al sujeto que se acercaba a todos en ropa interior. Obviamente el tío sabía que tenía buen cuerpo y le gustaba presumirlo.

\- ¿No puedo visitar a mi novia? - Preguntaba Tyler mientras tomaba por la cintura a la pelirroja que aún tenía al feo gato en brazos - No sabía que armarías una fiesta aquí, no me pediste permiso - Dijo Tyler levantando una ceja amenazadoramente.

¡Cielos! ¡Carrie había malinterpretado todo! Ahora entendía que Rose era la sumisa de Tyler, seguramente Tyler conocía a su amo de algún club y ahí fue como conoció a Rose. Es decir, la mirada retadora de Tyler y el hecho de que exija que su novia pida permiso para hacer las cosas, solo podía significar que tenía dominada a la pelirroja. Mierda, pensar que estuvo en la pelea con la sumisa de otro hombre.

\- Digamos que fue improvisado - Contestó la pelirroja librándose del abrazo de su amo.

Hugo, Dom, Sam… Bueno, en realidad todos, miraban sorprendidos a Rose y a Tyler. El primero en reaccionar fue Hugo que se acercó con aire agresivo al amo de su hermana.

\- Hugo Weasley - Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Tyler con fuerza.

\- Un placer, Hugo. Rosie me ha hablado mucho de vos, pero no sabía que llegarían - Contestó Tyler mientras lo saludaba.

\- Ya te dije que fue improvisado - Dijo la pelirroja ¿Cómo podía usar un tono tan grosero con su amo? Definitivamente no tenía de que preocuparse, Scorpius nunca estaría con una sumisa tan altanera como Rose. Casi se arrepiente por el altercado que tuvo con la pelirroja, casi - Ellas son mis primas, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne y Dominique - Presentaba la pelirroja. Uno a uno todos fueron saludando a Tyler. Hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Carrie y Scorpius - Ellos son Scorpius y su incomparable sumisa Carrie - Dijo la pelirroja ¿la llamaba incomparable? Vale, ahora sí se sentía mal por haberla golpeado. Es decir, la pelirroja la idolatraba por ser obediente y disciplinada, tal vez le dé un par de consejos más adelante, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

\- Un gusto - Decía Tyler mientras le tendía la mano a Scorpius - ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

\- El parque acuático de Londres el año pasado - Contesto su amo sin dejar de mirar a Tyler a los ojos - Cuando Rose te dio su número.

\- Sí, ya lo recuerdo - Respondió Tyler con una sonrisa de superioridad - Que bueno verte de nuevo - Luego se dirigió a Carrie - ¿Tu eres la incomparable sumisa? Scorpius tiene suerte de tener una mujer hermosa y obediente - Decía mientras intentaba darle la mano.

\- Lo siento, no puedo tocar a otro hombre a menos que mi amo me lo ordene - Esquivaba Carrie.

\- Joder, ya quisiera tener a Rose así de entrenada - Revelaba Tyler, al parecer el amo de Rose también estaba ebrio.

\- ¿Entrenada? - Escupió Hugo con las orejas rojas - Mi hermana no es un perro.

\- Gracias, gusano. Yo me encargo - Interrumpió la pelirroja - Tyler vete a dormir, estas más ebrio que yo y eso es decir mucho.

Vale ¿una sumisa dándole órdenes a su amo? ¿En qué mundo estaba? Rose Weasley era idiota y estaba loca, y Tyler lo estaba aún más pues le hizo caso y se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja nuevamente.

\- Lo odio - Dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo mato - Apoyo Dom con gesto de sorpresa.

\- Eres idiota - Le dijeron Lyssander y Hugo a Rose.

\- Vale, vale - Cortó Rose - En el escritorio hay un sofá-cama, pueden armarlo y dormir ahí. Hay una habitación de invitados que Sam y April tendrán que compartir con alguien más, los demás duerman en la sala. Se me fueron las ganas de seguir bebiendo.

Todos se acomodaron como pudieron para dormir, el departamento de la pelirroja era relativamente grande pero eran demasiadas personas ahí metidas. Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron acomodados (Carrie y su amo estaban en el sofá-cama del escritorio), apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir.

¿Por qué su amo no la tocaba? ¿Estaría molesto con ella? Carrie moría de ganas porque Scorpius la utilice para su placer, le gustaba entregar su cuerpo a su amo y disfrutar de todo lo que el rubio tenía para hacerle sentir placer ¿entonces por qué no la tocaba? Después de casi una hora, cuando todos estuvieron profundamente dormidos, Carrie sintió a su amo levantarse. Vale, todo estaba bien… ¿Estaba saliendo del departamento? Eso sí que era extraño…

No debería seguirlo, su amo no le había ordenado que ella fuera, pero por otro lado la curiosidad la estaba matando ¿Por qué su amo se iría del departamento a las 4 de la madrugada? Bueno, su amo tampoco le ordeno quedarse en cama, digamos que podía seguirlo y averiguar que pasaba. No importaba…

Se levantó silenciosamente y abrió la puerta con suavidad, su amo no estaba por ahí… Carrie salió del departamento y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Habían voces, vale, al menos su amo estaba cerca. Se acercó un poco a los escalones, era el lugar de donde salían las voces…

Rose y Scorpius estaban ahí, sentados en los escalones, uno al lado del otro, demasiado cerca… Carrie sintió que la sangre le hervía. Esa estúpida ya tenía amo ¿Por qué hablaba a solas con el suyo?

\- No puedo creerlo - Se burlaba Scorpius mientras ponía con suavidad una bolsa de hielo en el labio de la pelirroja - Solo admite que estabas celosa.

\- Ella empezó - Se defendió la pelirroja, con la mano de su amo tan cerca de su labio ¿Por qué estaban en una situación tan íntima? - Te puedo asegurar que si no me abofeteaba no la hubiera golpeado.

\- Parecías una psicópata - Murmuraba Scorpius dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja - Solo admítelo…

\- Vale - Dijo Rose volcando los ojos - Tal vez me puse un poquito celosa, pero la razón principal es que ella me golpeó primero.

\- Lo sabía.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué su amo protegía a otra mujer? Carrie era su sumisa, si alguien debía tener una bolsa de hielo en el labio, era ella. ¿Por qué Scorpius parecía alegre cuando la ofrecida admitió estar celosa? Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

\- No puedo creer que estés con él - Murmuró Scorpius borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Lo sé, mi novio acaba de humillarme frente a mi familia... Incluso Carrie parece más normal que él.

Joder, mataría a esa estúpida. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "incluso Carrie parece más normal"?

\- Carrie es normal, es solo… No pongas esa cara - Pidió su amo con una risa divertida - A ella le gusta obedecer en todo, pero al menos no es una idiota que quiere imponerse frente a mi familia.

\- Al menos Tyler puede dar la mano a otras personas sin permiso de su ama - Se burló la pelirroja retirando la bolsa de hielo de su labio, pero sin alejarse un centímetro de Scorpius - ¿En serio le pediste que haga eso?

¿Por qué la pelirroja se burlaba de su relación? ¿Por qué Scorpius lo permitía? Por primera vez, Carrie sintió que tal vez Scorpius no sea perfecto para ella. ¿Qué clase de amo se burla de su sumisa a sus espaldas?

\- Que te puedo decir - Contestó el rubio mientras enredaba su mano en la cabellera roja de Rose - Me gusta que me obedezcan en todo - Masculló mientras jalaba el cabello de la pelirroja, demostrando su dominio.

Con dolor y rabia, Carrie vio como la pelirroja cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro ¿esto era en serio? No, no, no. Nadie se mete en su relación, Scorpius Malfoy era suyo. Si tenía que asesinar a la competencia lo haría. Nadie la alejaría de su amo.

\- Te extrañe - Susurró la pelirroja todavía con los ojos cerrados.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, logrando que tanto Carrie como los dos infieles peguen un brinco.

\- ¡¿Rose?! - Gritaba Tyler buscando a la zorra infiel.

Carrie aún escondida vio que la zorra se levantaba y sin decirle nada a Scorpius se dirigía a su departamento con su cornudo novio. Mierda… La guerra había empezado.


	9. DEKE

Deke intentaba dormir en el sofá de la pelirroja, pero era demasiado incómodo ¿Por qué aceptaron quedarse en su departamento si eran como 20 personas? ¿Por qué escucharon a la más ebria del grupo? No había una explicación lógica, suponía que todos quedaron un poco excitados con la pelea de Rose y Carrie… Solo faltaba echarles gelatina o ponerlas en ropa interior para que sea perfecto… No, solo faltaba que su ex esposa se les una ¡Eso sí hubiese sido perfecto!

Dominique Weasley, esa preciosa fiera seguía igual de letal que cuando la dejó. Un año había pasado desde que había enterrado su miembro en las profundidades de la rubia, un año desde que había tocado el paraíso. Un año y el poder de esa criatura mitológica sobre los hombres no había desaparecido.

Joder, Deke tenía a Tara, a Elena, a Bea, a Laurie, a la sumisa de cabello castaño que no recordaba el nombre ¿Por qué tenía que perder la cabeza cuando se trataba de la rubia?

Aún recordaba su aliento de menta y canela, sus jugos con sabor dulce, los gemidos que salían de su boca y las dulces suplicas para que le permita correrse. Recordaba los pezones endurecidos de la rubia, su raja perfecta y depilada para él, recordaba su boca alrededor de su miembro y la sonrisa que ponía antes de tragar su semen.

Mierda… Una erección se estaba formando en los pantalones del moreno ¿Acaso no podía pensar en su ex esposa sin que una erección amenace con surgir? Bueno, no podía… Dominique Weasley tienes más control sobre mi miembro que yo mismo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en cosas no sexuales ¿Qué podía contrarrestar el efecto de la rubia? ¿Qué tal la abuela de Scorpius? No... Anciana y todo, pero Narcissa también tenía lo suyo… Un momento, ¿Por qué comenzó a oler a vainilla? ¿Por qué siento que alguien se echa a mi lado en el sofá? ¿Por qué siento unas suaves manos jugando con mi abdomen?

Deke abrió los ojos, como siempre le pasaba cuando tenía a Dominique cerca, pensó que se trataba de un sueño. Debió haberse quedado dormido y la rubia como siempre invadía su cabeza. ¿Qué harás ahora Dominique de mi imaginación? ¿Por qué no estas con tu disfraz de la princesa Leia? Oh Dominique, tendré que castigarte por esto…

Deke tomo el culo de la rubia de sus sueños y ¡vaya! ¡Se sentía muy real! ¿Podría ser que…?

\- ¿Dominique? - Preguntó Deke mientras estrujaba el culo de la rubia para comprobar que no desaparezca. Todavía no estaba convencido del todo de que no se trate de un sueño.

La rubia se mordió su labio ¡Joder, amaba cuando Dom hacía eso!

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - Preguntó la rubia con los ojos oscurecidos.

Sabía que donar dinero a la caridad traería sus recompensas. El cura de la iglesia le hablo bien a Dios de Deke, ahora Dios le mandaba a su mejor creación para satisfacerlo.

El moreno pasó su lengua por los labios de su ex esposa, la rubia abrió los labios como respuesta permitiéndole la entrada. Comenzaron a besarse mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos ¡Joder, como había extrañado ese cuerpo!

Escuchó unos pasos y ambos se detuvieron. La cabellera de Rose se reflejaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana, la pelirroja salió del departamento. Vale, podía ser sonámbula ¡Que importaba! Estaba a punto de tener sexo con su ex mujer.

Deke volvió a la acción, mientras besaba el cuello de Dominique y se colocaba encima de ella, pasó las manos por el short de su pijama y se lo quitó con devoción. Dominique no se quedó atrás, sacó la camiseta de Deke y araño su espalda mientras abría sus piernas para darle acceso a esa dulce raja que lo tenía loco.

Unos pasos… Mierda, la estúpida cabellera rubia de su amigo también se alejaba por la puerta. Deke espero a que Scorpius salga y volvió a la acción… saco la parte de arriba del pijama de Dom ¡Como extraño esos pechos! Dominique tomo el pantalón de Deke con las dos manos y se lo bajo de golpe. Su erección salió como un resorte, jugaría un poco más con la preciosa rubia y luego la follaría como un animal.

Nuevos pasos. ¡Joder! ¡Maldita la hora en la que se ofreció para dormir en la puta sala! Solo rogaba al cielo para que Dominique no se harte y se vaya… Su hermosa rubia comenzó a acariciar su erección, no le importaba que la gente camine por su lado ¡Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más perfecta!

Volvió a agacharse pero esta vez no se detuvo en el cuello, bajo un poco y paso por esos pechos que lo tenían loco, mordisqueó sus pezones y su ex esposa levantó las caderas ofreciendo su sexo. Mientras masajeaba un pecho con una mano recorrió su abdomen con la lengua… Joder, estaba cerca de su sexo, esa hermosa raja que lo…

Más pasos ¡Pero por el amor de Dios! Molesto levantó la cabeza y vio al imbécil novio de la imbécil pelirroja salir del departamento mientras gritaba "Rose, Rose" como una niña. Vale, de vuelta a la acción. Deke paso su lengua por los labios de la rubia y… más pasos. La pelirroja y su novio entraron al departamento.

Estaba a punto de llorar, lanzarles un puñete o poner un cartel que diga "prohibida la circulación, hombres trabajando" Vamos, ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

Vio que Dom se metía un dedo a la boca y luego lo bajaba para acariciar su clítoris. ¡Por Dios! Esa mujer tenía el poder de hacer olvidar todos los males del mundo. La tomó por las caderas y… ¿un tatuaje?

La luz que entraba por la ventana era poca, pero iluminaba lo suficiente como para que Deke pueda reconocer el tatuaje que se hicieron la noche en la que se casaron ¿no fue el único que se quedó con el tatuaje? La rubia había advertido que se lo quitaría con láser lo antes posible, paso un año y la prueba seguía ahí…

Deke sintió algo en su pecho ¿esperanza? ¿Podría ser que Dominique sea suya? El corazón se le estrujo al imaginar a su hermosa rubia a su lado. No podía ser posible, Dominique odiaba a los hombres… Pero ¿Por qué tenía aún su tatuaje?

El moreno acarició el corazón… Ahí estaba escrito su nombre… La mujer más hermosa del mundo tenía su nombre tatuado, la mujer más hermosa del mundo nunca se lo borró. La mujer más hermosa del mundo le pertenecía…

Con fervor, Deke acercó su boca al sexo de la rubia y comenzó a pasar la lengua sobre toda su raja para humedecerla, empezó a mordisquear el clítoris mientras Dominique movía las caderas suplicando silenciosamente por ser penetrada. Se entretuvo así unos minutos, le encantaba el sabor de la rubia, era lujuria y pecado.

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Dom, Deke le mordisqueó con más fuerza el clítoris como advertencia. En realidad no le importaba si su rubia despertaba a todos con alaridos de éxtasis, pero debía demostrar su dominio de alguna forma.

Dom se mordía los labios para no gritar, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y tenía unos leves espasmos por la excitación, pero ningún gemido salía de su garganta. Deke tenía sometida a la fiera.

Metió un par de dedos por su sexo ¿era normal que su mujer sea tan perfectamente estrecha? Recordaba la deliciosa sensación de estar dentro de ella. Dominique era perfecta por dentro y por fuera… Y su personalidad también le gustaba.

\- Por favor - Suplicó su ex esposa levantando las caderas para que la penetre…

Deke tuvo una idea, tal vez estaba arriesgando demasiado y luego pierda toda oportunidad de tener algo con su hermosa rubia, pero joder, si la rubia accedía seria la gloria… Sacó los dedos del coño de la rubia y comenzó a llevar sus jugos a su ano. Con el índice comenzó a hacer círculos por el pequeño orificio para prepararlo un poco. Joder, estaba tan emocionado, su erección era increíblemente dolorosa, pero la espera valdría la pena.

La rubia estiró el brazo hacía afuera ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No le gusto? ¡Mierda! No, por favor. Dominique te prometo no hacerlo por ahí, pero no te vayas… ¿Un condón? Dominique le lanzó un condón mientras sonreía desde arriba. ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias Buda! ¡Gracias Zeus! ¡Gracias Batman! ¡Gracias a todos!

Deke se puso el condón y Dom se puso de cuatro, dándole una vista espectacular de su trasero. El moreno escupió en el orifico para lubricarlo más e introdujo un dedo. Un suspiro increíblemente sensual escapó de los labios de Dom… Su mujer no podía hacer ruido, esa era la regla. No pudo evitarlo y le dio una nalgada en ese perfecto glúteo, logrando que la rubia arquee la espalda. Vale, la rubia aún no lo mandaba a la mierda, esa era una nueva señal.

Se agacho y mordió una de las nalgas de Dom con gusto, luego volvió a escupir en el ano de la chica e introdujo un segundo dedo. Al principio los músculos se tensaron pero luego la rubia se obligó a relajarse y Deke pudo mover los dedos penetrándola por el ano, no soportaría mucho tiempo así... Tenía que apurarse, pero no podía apurarse demasiado o lastimaría a Dom ¡Joder! Estaba a punto de explotar.

Hizo círculos con su pulgar mientras seguía penetrando su ano con los otros dos dedos, cuando vio que era el momento metió lentamente un tercer dedo… Dominique se tensó, tal vez era demasiado para ella, tal vez era demasiado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Deke con la voz ronca por la excitación.

\- ¿Te pusiste el condón? - Preguntó la rubia de vuelta

\- Si…

\- Follame.

¿Alguna vez le dijeron algo más romántico? Con una sonrisa en la cara Deke sacó sus dedos del ano de Dom, dejándolo considerablemente dilatado. Obviamente no se comparaba con su miembro, pero lo haría lento. Estaba decidido a hacer disfrutar a Dom con el sexo anal.

Lentamente colocó su glande en el orificio e hizo presión, poco a poco y leyendo las señales corporales de Dom fue metiendo su miembro hasta que los testículos chocaron con las nalgas de su rubia. Se detuvo un momento, disfrutando de la estrechez de su ex esposa en ese sitio prohibido y acostumbrando los tejidos de Dom a la invasión.

Comenzó a envestirla suavemente mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos, pero ya no podía soportarlo más, subió la velocidad de las envestidas y los gemidos de Dom no pudieron ser reprimidos. No importaba ¡Que todos en el departamento despierten! ¡Que todo el edificio despierte! ¡Que todo el mundo los oiga! ¡Estaba teniendo sexo anal con Dominique Weasley!

La rubia bajo una mano hasta su clítoris y comenzó a acariciárselo en círculos. Mierda, estaba por terminar. Aumento la fuerza y el ritmo de las embestidas, aumentando también los gemidos de ambos, sintió una corriente eléctrica por sus testículos, en su miembro, en su glande… Termino mientras le mordía el hombro a su ex esposa y esta se corría a la vez con un alarido excitante.

Se echaron agotados, Deke se sacó el condón y lo lanzó al suelo, luego lo buscaría. Abrazó a su ex esposa y puso una mano en su cadera, en la cadera con el tatuaje. Mientras acariciaba su propio nombre escrito en la piel de la rubia se quedo dormido.


	10. SCORPIUS

¡Maldito Tyler! Con frustración Scorpius vio cómo su pelirroja se levantaba para marcharse con Tyler y entrar al departamento. No entendía cómo una mujer como Rose podía estar atorada con un tipo tan idiota. Rose era tan fuerte e independiente ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien así de controlador y grosero?

Vale, Scorpius también era controlador, pero eran dos situaciones completamente distintas. Scorpius la tendría atada a la cama mientras su mujer disfrute de todos los placeres. Scorpius nunca avergonzaría a Rose frente a su familia. Scorpius nunca diría en voz alta que quisiera tenerla mejor entrenada, mucho menos con los seres queridos de la pelirroja al frente. ¿Cómo podía estar con ese imbécil?

Con una sonrisa de superioridad el rubio recordó la conversación con su pelirroja. No la veía desde hace un año y aun así no habían silencios incomodos, ni nada por el estilo. Estar con su pelirroja se sentía tan natural y correcto como hace un año. Lo mejor de todo era que la pelirroja sentía lo mismo, admitió haber estado celosa de Carrie, admitió que lo extrañaba ¿Podía haber algo mejor? Sí podía, Rose podía terminar con Tyler y ser suya. Eso sin lugar a dudas sería mejor.

Un poco más tranquilo Scorpius se levantó de las gradas y dio media vuelta para regresar al departamento. Una persona lo veía fijamente a los ojos, una persona tenía los brazos cruzados y lágrimas en los ojos, una persona había escuchado la conversación con Rose.

\- ¿Carrie? - Preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba a su sumisa.

Carrie solamente lo miraba fijamente, parecía estar teniendo un debate interno. Mierda, tampoco quiso lastimar a Carrie, en realidad no pensó en ella en absoluto. De repente Scorpius se sintió inmensamente culpable.

\- Ella no te haría feliz - Murmuró Carrie finalmente.

¡Joder! No era la primera persona que se lo decía (seguramente tampoco sería la última) ¿Por qué todos lo afirmaban con tanta convicción? ¿Qué sabían los demás de su relación con Rose? ¿Cómo podían estar tan seguros de que no funcionaría?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Scorpius con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia.

\- Tu eres un amo - Afirmo Carrie mientras daba un paso hacia él y le tomaba de la mano - Necesitas una sumisa que cumpla tus órdenes ¿Crees que esa mosca muerta se pondrá de rodillas cuando tú lo digas? ¿Crees que esa arrogante suplicará por más cuando tenga pinzas en sus pezones? ¿Crees que esa altanera agachara la cabeza y te llamara amo? ¿Crees que contará pasivamente los azotes que le propines en un castigo?

No. Scorpius fantaseó con eso más veces de las que pudo contar, pero en la realidad lo veía casi imposible. Claro, logró que la pelirroja lo llame señor y cumpla un par de órdenes sencillas, pero nada pasaba más allá de "desnúdate" y "desnúdame" ¿Rosie se pondría un collar de perro y lamería sus pies como lo hacía Carrie? Por supuesto que no. ¿Rosie aceptaría sus castigos confiando que todo era por su propio bien? Por supuesto que no. ¿Rosie lamería su culo si él se lo ordenaba? Bueno, no estaba seguro. La pelirroja era un misterio en cuanto a sus límites en lo sexual. De lo que podía estar seguro era que la pelirroja jamás se sometería a alguien, nunca le confiaría su cuerpo, seguridad y placer a otra persona.

\- Claro que no - Contestó Scorpius dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a Carrie. Su pobre sumisa no merecía ser comparada con otras. Carrie era el ideal de sumisa, tan obediente y disciplinada que incluso llegaba a exasperarlo a veces - Carrie, lo que escuchaste… Siento mucho si pareció que yo estaba interesado en Rose, tú eres el sueño de cualquier amo.

Los ojos de Carrie se iluminaron y su sumisa le dedico una sonrisa radiante, esa mujer estaba loca por él. Carrie jamás rechazaría la posibilidad de mudarse con él, Carrie jamás lo insultaría, Carrie jamás desconfiaría de él, Carrie jamás lo llamaría traficante de personas, Carrie jamás coquetearía con otro frente a él, Carrie jamás ignoraría sus llamadas, Carrie jamás lo dejaría para irse con Tyler… Carrie no era Rose.

\- Yo… Yo haré todo lo que me ordenes, amo. Siempre cumpliré tus órdenes - Prometió Carrie con algo de desesperación en su voz.

\- Lo sé - Admitió el rubio mientras ponía su rostro en el cuello de Carrie y aspiraba su olor - Vámonos de aquí.

Carrie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Scorpius tomó su mano y tomaron el ascensor para salir del edificio. No estaba abandonando a Molly con todo el problema del sicario, la ayudaría en lo posible pero a decir verdad ya no lo necesitaban. Tenía a sus primos y a un guardaespaldas profesional con ella ¿Para qué lo necesitaban a él? Es decir, les mandaría dinero sí lo precisaban pero más no podía hacer.

Lo mejor era alejarse de todo ese asunto… Bueno, lo mejor era alejarse de Rose. Tener a la pelirroja cerca era peligroso, Scorpius no pensaba claramente cuando tenía ese perfume a rosas apoderándose de sus sentidos, cuando tenía esos ojos azules clavados en él y la sonrisa traviesa que le enternecía el alma.

Rose no era lo que él necesitaba. Él necesitaba a alguien como Carrie, alguien que acepte y disfrute de su estilo de vida. Alguien que no juegue con él mientras su novio la espera en casa, alguien que no diga extrañarlo para luego irse con Tyler.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al Madison Resort. Una vez en su habitación del hotel, Scorpius estuvo dispuesto a disfrutar de la decisión que había tomado. Tenía a la sumisa más obediente en la palma de su mano ¿Por qué pensar en Rose?

\- Desnúdate - Ordenó Scorpius con voz severa.

Inmediatamente Carrie se quitó toda la ropa, se arrodillo y se sentó con las piernas abiertas, tenía la cabeza agachada y las palmas de la mano hacia arriba sobre sus rodillas. La posición de sumisión que Scorpius le había enseñado.

El rubio tuvo una idea, la dejo allí y se dirigió al baño. Sabía que Carrie no se movería hasta que se lo ordene, no tenía que preocuparse por repetírselo. El rubio orino en el inodoro pero no largo el agua.

\- Carrie, ven.

Su hermosa sumisa apareció de cuatro patas y con los ojos inyectados por el deseo.

\- Lame el inodoro - Ordenó el rubio con una sonrisa. Le encantaba tener tanto poder sobre Carrie, llevarla a cumplir las fantasías más morbosas era su mejor pasatiempo.

Carrie, como ya sabía que lo haría, se acercó al inodoro sin decir nada y comenzó a lamerlo por dentro sin despegar la vista del rubio. Mierda, esa mujer era la zorra más sucia que podía existir. Verla tan humillada y obediente provocó que el miembro del rubio empiece a despertar.

\- A la cama - Ordenó Scorpius con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.

Ordenó a Carrie atender su miembro, luego se enterró en ella de las formas más perversas posibles y cuando finalmente sintió el orgasmo aproximarse la obligo a meter su pene una vez más a la boca y tragárselo todo.

\- ¿Qué se dice? - Se burló el rubio mientras se echaba en la cama.

\- Gracias, amo - Contestaba Carrie imitándolo.

Scorpius le dio permiso a su sumisa para abrazarlo y casi inmediatamente Carrie se quedó dormida. Su vida era un sueño, lo tenía todo. Tenía poder, dinero, una enorme mansión, una hermosa mujer que cumplía todos sus caprichos ¿Por qué deprimirse por una pelirroja cualquiera?

Agarró el mando de la televisión y busco una película interesante para dormir. Le gustaba dormir con el televisor encendido.

\- En el próximo episodio del _Tatuaje de mi ex_ \- Decía la voz de la pantalla.

Mierda. Rose Weasley con un hermoso vestido negro, un collar plateado y tacones altos. Estaba apoyada en la baranda de un balcón y miraba fijamente a un hombre de cabello rubio.

\- No sé si pueda hacerlo - Decía la pelirroja con voz preocupada.

\- Arriésgate, Laurie - Respondía el hombre.

\- ¿Sí sale mal?

\- Tu prometido nos matará - Contestó el hombre mientras la tomaba por la cintura - Pero si sale bien, por fin estaremos juntos.

Mierda. Tal vez no lo tenía todo.


	11. ROXANNE

\- Buenos días, Roxie - La despertaba Lyssander con un tono que seguramente intentaba ser tierno, pero al estar tan cansada era solo un chirrido insoportable.

\- No - Contestó Roxanne mientras subía la manta sobre su cabeza.

Inmediatamente la frazada nuevamente bajo con fuerza ¿Qué estaba pasando? De mal humor Roxanne volvió a jalar la manta hacia arriba y cubrir su cabeza para protegerse de la luz. Uno… Dos… La manta bajó. ¡Me cago! La morena jaló nuevamente hasta cubrirse la cabeza ¡Quédate ahí frazada estúpida! Pero la manta no le hizo caso, nuevamente se bajó hasta cubrir solamente su cintura ¿acaso esta mierda tiene vida propia? Con rabia Roxanne se sentó y vio el problema: April jalaba la frazada para cubrirse a sí misma.

Recordó que estaban durmiendo cuatro personas en la misma cama, recordó que tenía los pies en la cara de Sam y April, recordó que tenía los pies de las lesbianas en su cara. Lyssander la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo podrían seguir así - Se burló el rubio.

\- Cállate, vamos a desayunar - Dijo la morena con un estomago rugiendo que la secundaba. Después de todo lo último que comió fue un poco de carne deshidratada en el camino de California a Los Ángeles.

Se levantaron y la morena vio a Sam y April dormir profunda y plenamente. Eso no era justo, si Roxanne no dormía bien ¡Nadie lo haría!

\- Bebé - Susurró la morena a su novio - ¿Tienes ganas de tirarte un pedo?

\- ¿Ah? - Preguntó Lyssander confundido.

Como respuesta la morena señalo a las amigas de Rose, que dormían tranquilamente y con la boca abierta… Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en la cara de su novio, Sander comprendió el plan. Sin decir nada se acercó a April, se bajó los pantalones y puso su trasero a pocos centímetros de su cara…

\- ¡Mierda! - Gritaba Sam al despertar con el sonido de una motocicleta en su oreja, el olor de Lyssander en sus fosas nasales y seguramente sabor a mierda en su boca.

\- ¡Aaaahhhh! - Chillaba April para luego sacar su lengua y limpiarla con sus manos.

Lyssander y Roxanne no podían aguantar más tiempo en silencio, se cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a destornillarse de la risa ¡Joder, cómo amaba a su rubio! Eso enseñaría a April a no quitarle la frazada.

\- ¡¿Cuál es su problema?! - Chilló Sam mientras consolaba a April que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y cara de traumatizada.

\- Us… ustedes… tienen… la… la… ¡culpa! - Logró decir Roxanne mientras Sander reía aún con los pantalones abajo y el trasero al aire.

\- Los odio - Dijo April con lágrimas en los ojos - No quiero dormir con ustedes nunca más, pondré una orden de restricción, no puedo creerlo.

\- Lo siento - Decía el rubio sin sentirlo y agarrándose el estómago mientras reía - Roxanne me obligó a hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos en los que pudieron controlar la risa e hicieron las paces con las chicas, se dispusieron a salir del cuarto para buscar algo que desayunar.

\- Tienes el culo más peludo que vi en mi vida - Seguía diciendo Sam.

\- Es la mayor prueba de virilidad - Respondía Sander con una sonrisa.

\- No entiendo como pueden ser tan negros, se supone que eres rubio - Añadía April mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Roxanne sonreía divertida, mientras caminaban por la sala para dirigirse a la cocina sintió que pisaba algo húmedo y viscoso ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué podía ser? La morena se detuvo y fijo la vista en el suelo… Ahí, al lado de su pie, de su hermoso pie, había un condón usado.

\- Mierda - Masculló Roxanne con asco. Vale, eso era karma instantáneo.

\- No puede ser - Escucho decir a Sam.

Cuando vio el sofá, pudo entender las palabras de la pelivioleta. Dormidos en el sofá, estaban Dominique y Deke. No… Dormidos en el sofá, con los cuerpos entrelazados y completamente desnudos estaban Dom y su ex esposo.

April, Sam, Sander y Rox miraban la escena como si fuera su programa favorito de la televisión. Estaban parados en fila alrededor del sofá y casi no parpadeaban. ¡Esperen! ¡Que nadie se mueva! Dominique comenzó a abrir los ojos, Deke comenzó a moverse un poco ¡Joder, estaban despertando! ¡Gracias a Dios llegaron a tiempo para verlo!

Su prima les daba la espalda y al parecer no estaba consciente de que cuatro personas controlaban todos sus movimientos. Deke… Deke parecía no tener ojos para otra cosa que no sea Dom.

\- Buenos días - Mascullo su prima con voz suave.

\- Buenos días - Contesto Deke mientras la besaba suavemente y acariciaba su espalda tiernamente.

Vale, una cosa es observar a la gente dormir desnuda, pero tampoco tenía deseos de ver a su prima teniendo sexo.

\- Buenos días - Saludaron Sander, April, Sam y Rox al mismo tiempo, como si hubiese sido previamente planificado.

Deke abrió los ojos cómicamente y Dominique pegó tal brinco que cayó del sofá y les brindo una vista en primera fila de su coño.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! - Chilló la rubia mientras se cubría con una almohada. Tenía las mejillas rojas pero Rox no estaba segura si era por vergüenza o por rabia.

\- ¿No te borraste el tatuaje? - Preguntó Sam sorprendida. Mientras Dom intentaba ocultar ese horrible corazón con la almohada.

\- Pues no. Es divertido ver la cara de los pobres tíos cuando lo ven. ¿Pueden creer que hasta ahora ninguno pregunto quién era Deke?

\- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? - Preguntó Deke con el ceño fruncido y colocándose el bóxer.

Dominique abrió la boca para responder, pero una chillona voz a sus espaldas la interrumpió.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Saludaba Celine con un Albus ojeroso por detrás - ¿Cómo durmieron?

\- No tan bien como ellos - Masculló Sam señalando a la parejita del sofá.

Albus y Celine los miraron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta. ¡Vamos! ¡Era algo digno de sorprenderse! ¡Dominique volvió a caer en las garras de Deke! ¿O Deke fue quien cayó nuevamente en las garras de Dom? La verdad no estaba segura cómo funcionaba la ecuación.

\- No digan nada - Masculló Dom luego de ponerse el pijama de vuelta - Vamos a desayunar.

Los estómagos de Rox y Celine sonaron antes de que nadie pueda decir nada.

\- Vale, pero luego tendrán que darnos los detalles - Aseguró Sam mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Uno a uno todos se fueron despertando y se dirigieron a la cocina. Todos excepto Scorpius y la loca de su novia-sumisa. Seguramente estaban agotados por el viaje y necesitaban una hora más para despertar.

\- Buenos días - Saludaba Tyler con sus aires de gran señor, dueño del mundo - Nena ¿Qué me harás para desayunar? - Le preguntaba a Rose mientras se rascaba los testículos con una mano.

No entendía por qué su prima soportaba a ese idiota. De hecho nadie lo entendía. Incluso Mark que no conocía a Rose, miraba sorprendido la actitud del grandísimo imbécil.

\- Tengo que trabajar - Dijo Rose mientras cogía una manzana - ¿Quieren acompañarme al set? - Preguntó mientras ignoraba a su novio.

\- No, gracias. Lo mejor es quedarnos y trazar bien el plan - Contestó Mark.

\- ¿Qué plan? - Interrumpió Tyler interesado - Rose ¿Por qué no me estas preparando el desayuno? - Vale, era un perfecto imbécil.

\- Tyler, ¿podemos hablar afuera? - Preguntó Rose con voz dulce ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

Tyler y Rose salieron del departamento bajo la mirada negativa de todos, especialmente Hugo que apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que debía estar haciéndose daño.

Roxanne sintió lástima por su prima, estaba enamorada y atada a un imbécil arrogante. Lo malo de estar en una relación así es que estas tan cegada por el amor que sientes por tu pareja, que no eres capaz de ver la realidad y aceptas todo tipo de tratos y humillaciones…

\- ¡ME CAGO EN VOS! - Chilló Rose como desquiciada desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡No te soporto, pedazo de mierda! ¡¿Eres tan inútil que no puedes desayunar solo?! ¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres para entrar a mi departamento sin permiso?! ¡Te di la puta llave para emergencias, no para que controles todo lo que hago!

Como si fuese una especie de imán todos corrieron hacia la puerta para no perderse ni una sola palabra de la pelea

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Tyler confundido.

\- ¡FUERA! ¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida! - Gruño Rose con voz de salvaje.

¿Sentía lástima por su prima? Sentía lástima por Tyler. Joder, la pelirroja daba miedo.

\- ¡No me largo! ¡Si no fuera por mí, no serías nadie! - Gruño Tyler dirigiéndose a Rose - ¡Nunca conseguirás nada mejor que yo!

\- ¡Por favor! - Se burló Rose - ¡Desde hace tres meses que pienso en otro hombre cuando me lo haces! ¡Desde hace tres meses que me masturbo cuando ya estas dormido solo para tener un orgasmo! ¡Solo vete y no vuelvas a joderme!

\- ¡Eres una perra! - Insultó Tyler.

\- ¡De las peores! - Chilló Rose - ¡Ahora vete, pedazo de mierda!

Vale, esa fue una mañana interesante y todavía no terminaba el desayuno.


	12. SAMANTHA

Su mejor amiga entro al departamento como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Bueno, ya me voy al trabajo - Dijo Rose con voz dulce y expresión de alivio - Volveré a eso de las 12, me ponen en día con todo lo del plan ¿vale?

\- Claro… - Susurró Molly suavito mientras los demás veían con la boca abierta a la pelirroja.

Rose salió del departamento con paso relajado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Y yo que pensaba que tenía que defenderla - Masculló Hugo negando con la cabeza - Ahora sí, hablemos del plan, Wilson.

Todos miraron a Mark y luego a Molly… Y luego a Mark. Las cabezas se movían como si se tratara de un partido de pin-pong.

\- Vale, iremos al club a las 11… - Comenzó Mark.

\- Esperen - Dijo Theo - ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

\- ¿No está durmiendo? - Preguntó Dominique quitándole importancia.

\- Dormí en la misma habitación que él, y cuando desperté no estaba.

\- ¿Es importante? - Preguntó Lucy.

\- Mientras más personas de confianza estén implicadas, sí. Scorpius prometió ayudar, podría dar ideas y echarnos una mano, eso nunca esta de más- Contestó Mark.

\- Llámalo, seguro está sacando a pasear a Carrie o algo por el estilo - Dijo Molly volcando los ojos.

Theo sacó el celular y se dispuso a llamar a su amigo… - Hola - Saludo Theo - ¿Dónde estás?... ¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Por qué?... No puedes… Vale, vale. De todas formas esta noche a las 11 iremos al club… Entiendo… Bueno, nos vemos en California.

¿Nos vemos en California? ¿El rubio los había abandonado? Samantha no podía creerlo, ¡maldito cobarde! Bueno, no era tan unido a Molly… ¡Pero de todas formas prometió ayudar y escapo! Menos mal que se iba ahora y no cuando el verdadero problema esté al frente…

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - Pregunto Lucy, aunque todos ya sabían la respuesta.

\- Está en un hotel con Carrie, volverán a California en la tarde… Dice que si necesitamos su ayuda le avisemos.

\- ¡Pero es un imbécil! - Gruño Hugo - ¡Por supuesto que la necesitamos!

\- De hecho no lo creo - Opino Molly - Sería tener más peso muerto, pero en realidad…

Vale, ya se estaba cansando de no entender nada.

\- ¿Podrían explicarme que ocurre? - Pidió Sam con falsa amabilidad. Logrando que todos (a excepción de April) la miren sorprendidos.

\- Olvide decírselos - Dijo Molly - Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que desde hace como un mes tengo un acosador. Fui a California para escapar de él, pero al parecer contrató un sicario e intentaron dispararme en el aeropuerto. Mark investigó y resulta que son de una banda de antisociales de Los Ángeles. Lo que queremos es distraerlos y hablar con el líder para que nos diga quien los contrató.

Sam estaba en blanco, todavía estaba procesando las palabras de Molly… Acosador, sicario, antisociales, distraerlos, líder… ¿estaban locos?

\- ¿Es necesario meterse en la boca del lobo para hablar con el líder? - Pregunto April - ¿No podemos simplemente ir a su casa o…?

\- Son matones, April. Nadie sabe dónde viven - Explicó Lucy con paciencia - En realidad tenemos suerte de saber que visitan regularmente ese club.

\- ¿Por qué distraerlos? - Pregunto Sam - ¿No podemos hablar con alguno de ellos? ¿Tiene que ser necesariamente con el líder?

\- Son antisociales agresivos y violentos, pero el líder de la banda es un cerdo avaricioso que podrá ser comprado - Explicó Lucy.

Mierda… Todo era peor de lo que imaginó, miro de reojo a Sander y Rox para asegurarse de que no se trate de una broma… Ambos estaban completamente serios ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - Pregunto April con miedo en su voz.

\- Necesitamos que las mujeres, excepto Molly y Lucy pues las vieron en el aeropuerto, se hagan pasar por strippers en el club. Tendrán que obtener su atención de cualquier forma necesaria, entonces entraré y hablaré con el líder - Explicó Mark.

\- ¿Nosotros que haremos? - Preguntó Lyssander.

\- Se quedarán afuera por si surgen problemas, sería bueno que tengan el coche encendido por cualquier cosa.

\- ¿No podemos contratar a alguien para que hable con el líder por nosotros? - Pregunto Sam - ¿Por qué arriesgarnos de esa manera?

\- Nadie puede hablar con el líder - Explicó Mark con una mueca triste.

Mierda, era una locura total ¿entrar a la cueva de los lobos con disfraz de oveja? ¿Era en serio? ¿Ese era su magnífico plan?

\- Esos hombres están acostumbrados a ver mujeres desnudas todo el día ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras para distraerlos? - Pregunto Sam negando con la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio… La verdad decir "distráelo" era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo. Si iba a embarcarse en una misión al menos tenía que estar segura que no sería un paseo directo a la guillotina.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Exclamó Molly sobresaltando a la mayoría - Distraerlos es una locura, pero ¿Qué hay sobre drogarlos?

\- ¿Drogarlos? - Preguntó Mark sin despegar la vista de Molly.

\- Exacto, podemos doparlos y una vez que estén inconscientes será más fácil escabullirse y encontrar la información.

\- ¿Cómo dejaremos inconscientes a 40 hombres armados? - Preguntó Rox con el ceño fruncido.

La verdad la idea de tener a las drogas de su bando le agradaba más, pero aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos.

\- Utilizamos una mezcla de benzodiacepinas, zolpidem y zaleplon - Sugirió Molly - Son los fármacos para dormir más fuertes y efectivos que existen - explicó tras ver la cara de confusión de los demás.

\- Me agrada la idea - Dijo Dom - ¿Cómo se las daremos? ¿En la bebida?

\- Puede ser… Así solo tendríamos que fingir ser meseras o seducir únicamente al bartender. Sería más sencillo dejar a todos inconscientes que engatusarlos con nuestros encantos - Se burló Roxanne.

\- ¿Estas segura de que funcionara? - Preguntó Lucy con duda en su voz.

\- ¿Recuerdas como estabas en tu boda? - Pregunto Molly de vuelta - Eso solo era Alprazolam, es por ello que aun podías hablar y moverte. Imagina como será con fármacos más fuertes, efectivos y con componentes para…

\- Vale, entiendo - Interrumpió Lucy con cara de horror. Seguramente el recuerdo de su boda fue como un balde de agua fría para la pobre chica.

\- Es brillante - Apoyo Mark dedicándole una sonrisa a Molly - Entonces nos encargaremos de comprar lo necesario y trazar mejor los detalles durante el día. Tú no puedes salir - Le advirtió a Molly al ver que ella abría la boca, logrando que la cierre graciosamente.

Al menos ahora el plan no era una locura total, era una locura en un 99%. Pero ese pequeño pedazo de duda era lo que les proporcionaba esperanza.

\- ¿Cómo nos repartiremos? - Preguntó Hugo - ¿Cuál será la tarea de cada uno?

Digno hijo de Hermione Weasley ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es la improvisación?

\- Albus, Deke y Hugo irán a comprar los fármacos - Dijo Molly con un tono casi tan pomposo como el de su padre - Yo les daré la receta médica y las cantidades exactas. Dom, y Cel averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre el club: horarios, entradas, salidas de emergencia, todo es importante y útil. Roxanne y Lyssander busquen autos en alquiler para usarlos en caso de emergencia. Sam y April, busquen a Rose y pónganla al día de todo. Yo tendré que quedarme con Lucy, Theo y Mark para no arriesgarnos a que algún sicario nos reconozca por lo del aeropuerto en California. ¿Olvido algo? - Preguntó dirigiéndose al guapo guardaespaldas.

\- Nada - Contestó Mark impresionado.

\- Genial, Wilson - Se burló Hugo - ¡Manos a la obra!


	13. ALBUS

Albus, Deke y Hugo fueron a comprar todos los fármacos que necesitaban para drogar a los asesinos más peligrosos del mundo e infiltrarse en la organización que hace temblar a la policía de Los Ángeles. Ya saben, lo que se hace un viernes cualquiera.

\- Su amigo es un cobarde - Seguía insultando Hugo. Vale, entendimos, odias a Scorpius ¿no puedes hablar de otra cosa?

\- Podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es un cobarde - Defendió Deke - Seguramente se le presentó algo con urgencia o pensó que ya éramos demasiadas personas implicadas…

O Rose Weasley tiene toda la culpa, pensó Albus con molestia. ¿Por qué sus amigos tenían que perder la cabeza cuando se trataba de las princesas de hielo?

Dominique Weasley tenía de guapa lo que tenía de cruel. ¿Cuántos hombres lloraron por ella en la escuela? Albus perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de tíos que le pedían ayuda para enamorar a su prima. Eso fue lo que evitó que lo golpearan en sus años de adolescencia (no era el muchacho más popular de joven) pero Dominique era su as bajo la manga. Solo tenía que decirles que hablaría bien con su prima sobre los tíos que querían golpearlo y problema resuelto ¡Nadie lo molestaba!

Por otro lado, Rosie… La verdad no sabía que estaba mal con ella. Es decir, mandó a la mierda a Scorp porque a él le gusta el BDSM. Vale, perfecto, Rosie tiene miedo a todo lo que implica dominación y esas cosas. Entonces ¿Por qué salió durante 9 meses con alguien como Tyler? El tío la tenía completamente controlada ¡Ni siquiera él actuaba así con Cel! Definitivamente a su prima le faltaba un tornillo.

Llegaron a la primera farmacia y Deke entró para comprar la primera tanda de fármacos. Molly les aconsejó que lo hagan en sitios separados, pues al parecer eran drogas demasiado fuertes y comprar cantidades industriales en una sola farmacia levantaría sospechas.

Mientras esperaban a Deke, Hugo comenzó a enviarle mensajes de texto a alguien. ¿Hugo tenía novia? No hablaba mucho con su primo, la última novia que le conoció fue Giselle. ¡Vaya! Rosie terminaría de perder la cabeza si se enteraba que su hermanito menor tenía novia formal. Ese par era lo que se llama "sobreprotección extrema, penosa y ridícula."

\- ¿A quién escribes? - Preguntó Albus con curiosidad.

\- Una amiga - Contestó Hugo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

\- ¿Solo una amiga? ¿Necesitas que te de consejos para volverla algo más? - Se burló Albus con malicia. Era algo genético, si tienes la oportunidad tienes que cabrear a tus primos lo haces.

\- Se lo pediré a James, a ti te funcionó…

Mierda. Eso te pasa por cabrear al "gusano". Aunque era cierto, de no ser por su hermano James, Celine seguiría tan molesta con él que seguramente ya se hubiese conseguido otro… Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda. La simple idea de que Celine no sea su novia le causaba terror.

Gracias al cielo, James accedió a ayudarlo a reconquistar a Celine. Estuvieron peleados por casi diez años (golpes e internaciones en el hospital incluidos), pero estaría eternamente agradecido con James por eso. Nunca se lo diría, pero fue Albus quien movió un par de contactos e hizo que asciendan a su hermano mayor en el trabajo. Después de todo el Intel Bank es una empresa multinacional, por supuesto que tiene contactos en todo el mundo.

\- Listo - Dijo Deke mientras salía con una gran bolsa de compras - Próximo lugar.

Se dirigieron a la segunda farmacia, esta vez era el turno de Hugo para comprar las cosas (con el dinero de Theo y Lucy) así que los dos amigos se quedaron conversando afuera mientras esperaban que su primo salga.

\- ¿Qué tal todo con Dom? - Preguntó Albus con curiosidad. Antes de que aparezca su prima, Albus creía que Deke no tenía sentimientos.

\- No se quitó el tatuaje - Contestó Deke con una media sonrisa.

¿Dominique tenía un corazón que decía "Deke+DomPorSiempre"? Albus abrió la boca hasta que le dolió la mandíbula, ¿Por qué el diablo no borraría la prueba de su peor error? ¿Podría ser que Dominique tenga sentimientos? Era una locura de proporciones gigantescas, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Dominique pueda sentir…

\- No puede ser - Masculló Al impresionado - ¿Crees que ella…? Ya sabes… ¿Te…? - No podía decir amor, eso era ridículo. Tampoco podía decir cariño ¿Qué podía sentir su prima por un hombre? - ¿Te estima?

\- Digamos que anoche paso algo… Una prueba de sumisión increíble - Dijo Deke manteniendo el misterio.

Vale, ¿Dominique sumisa? Había más posibilidades de que Theo y Lucy se divorcien. Había más posibilidades de que Louis confiese ser heterosexual. Había más posibilidades de que Carrie desobedezca a Scorpius. Había más posibilidades de que Morgan deje a James para ser la pareja de Lily. Dominique Weasley cortaría el escroto de quien ose decirle que se ponga de rodillas. Eso era un hecho científico, algo así como la ley de gravedad.

No pudieron seguir conversando pues Hugo salía de la farmacia con las bolsas llenas de fármacos.

\- Tu turno, Potter - Dijo su primo. Mientras metía las compras dentro del auto.

Se dirigieron a la siguiente farmacia. Albus bajó con las recetas médicas que Molly les proporciono y se dirigió al mostrador. ¡Perfecto! Una fila de al menos 13 personas. Con la poca paciencia que tenía eso sería un martirio.

Uno a uno iba avanzando… Lento pero seguro… Ahora solo faltaban 9… Mierda, una anciana que cuenta monedas… Solo 8… Joder la estúpida señora olvido productos… Solo 7… Increíble, se equivocaron en el nombre del recibo y tenían que hacer todo de nuevo… Solo 6…

\- Disculpa - Interrumpió una linda joven castaña - ¿Sabes dónde están las vitaminas?

\- Lo siento, no soy de acá - Contestó Albus con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- ¿De dónde eres? - Preguntó la joven interesada.

\- California…

\- ¡Oh! Me encanta California, suelo ir cuando tengo vacaciones. Aunque cuando voy solo busco divertirme - Decía la joven mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Vale, la muchacha estaba intentando coquetear con él. Era un halago y todo eso, pero Albus tenía novia y estaba enamorado hasta las patas.

¡Solo 5! Albus se adelantó con rapidez y la joven lo imito permaneciendo a su lado. La chica era insistente…

\- Sabes, te vi antes - Susurró la joven, causándole genuina curiosidad a Albus.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En la farmacia de la 7 entre Houston.

Loca acosadora. ¿Lo persiguió hasta allí?

\- Vale, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - Preguntó Albus intentando por todos los medios no ser grosero pero esperando que la loca entienda que ya no quería conversar.

\- Estás comprando fármacos para dormir - Dijo la acosadora - ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Te importa?

\- A mí no, pero tal vez a mi novio sí.

\- ¿Tu novio? - Preguntó Albus confundido, esto se hacía cada vez más y más extraño.

La fila avanzó un poco más y Albus junto a la loca se adelantaron nuevamente.

\- ¿Ves al hombre con gafas que nos ve desde la vitrina? - Preguntó la joven.

Albus giró la cabeza y sí. Efectivamente había un hombre con gafas de sol y parecía estar pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Lo veo ¿Qué quieren? - Preguntó Albus comenzando a alarmarse.

\- Solamente saber por qué están comprando todos esos fármacos.

\- Hagamos un trato - Propuso Al intentando no parecer intimidado - Tú me dices quienes son, por qué nos siguieron y por qué les interesa tanto, y yo te diré por qué lo hacemos.

La chica guardo unos segundos de silencio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, volteo la cabeza y miro al hombre de la vitrina y luego se volvió a girar para mirar nuevamente a Albus.

\- Digamos que un amigo nos pidió que encontremos a su novia - Contestó la joven - No sabemos dónde está, pero si sabemos con quiénes.

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo? - Preguntó Albus excitado. ¡Era el acosador! Tenía la pista para llegar al acosador allí mismo.

El hombre de la vitrina se acercó un poco y sin decir nada la joven dio media vuelta para irse con él. Albus no podía permitirlo, tenía el nombre del acosador al alcance de su mano… Corrió hasta estar al frente de la extraña pareja.

\- ¿Quién es su amigo? - Repitió Albus.

El hombre de gafas se acercó a él como si fuera a darle un abrazo. Albus sintió algo frio contra su costilla, era una especie de cuchillo.

\- Vamos afuera, no hagas nada estúpido o te lo clavo hasta el fondo - Amenazó el extraño.

Mierda ¿Tenías que hacerte al valiente Potter? Gracias a Dios, Albus no era tan "heroico" como James o Fred. Ellos hubiesen entrado a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el extraño y habrían terminado desangrados en el piso de la farmacia.

Los tres salieron de la farmacia, a la vista de todos debían parecer íntimos amigos, pues caminaban casi abrazados. ¿Dónde estaban Hugo y Deke? No los veía por ninguna parte ¿Los extraños les habrían hecho algo o los idiotas se fueron a mear mientras Albus compraba las cosas?

Mientras lo conducían a un callejón solitario a la vuelta de la esquina, Albus escuchó un chirrido, una bocina que sonaba a todo volumen y un auto aproximarse a ellos a toda velocidad. Los extraños se lanzaron a un lado para no ser atropellados y empujaron a Albus hacia el otro lado. Las puertas del auto se abrieron y Deke lo jaló hacia dentro. Sin perder un segundo el auto comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad dejando atrás a los extraños atacantes.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡¿Quiénes eran?! - Gritaba Albus completamente pálido. Estuvo a punto de morir a manos de los cómplices del acosador y ahora escapaba a toda velocidad con Deke y ¿Hugo? ¿Dónde aprendió a manejar así?

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Deke preocupado - Fuimos a comer algo y cuando volvimos estabas yendo al callejón con esa gente ¿Qué paso?

\- ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar así?! - Preguntó Albus a su primo, ignorando completamente a Deke.

\- Grand thef auto - Contestó su primo con la sonrisa de un niño en el rostro.


	14. LYSANDER

\- Vale, 5 dólares a que Albus y Celine pasan la navidad en Londres - Apostaba Roxanne.

\- Pasaran la navidad con los padres de Celine y año nuevo en Londres - Aseguró Lyssander mientras estrechaba su mano.

Era una especie de juego que tenían. Estaban aburridos y tenían sexo, sino podían tener sexo hacían apuestas sobre la gente a su alrededor. Por supuesto todo era un secreto y nada salía de los dos.

\- 5 dólares a que Deke llora por Dom - Ofreció Lyssander esperando que su novia acepte.

\- Eso es algo seguro. 5 dólares a que Mark y Molly tienen sexo.

\- ¿Mark y Molly?

\- Mark no le quita la vista de encima y el tío esta que se come solo - Explicó la morena.

\- Yo también me como solo - Refunfuño Sander celoso. Es decir ¿Mark realmente estaba tan bueno? Era un tío cualquiera, uno que vez en la calle y luego olvidas que lo viste.

\- Claro que sí - Contesto Rox divertida - Pero de todas formas: Mark y Molly, 5 dólares.

\- Trato - Acepto el rubio estrechando su mano - Lamento decirte que Mark es guardaespaldas, es por eso que no lo quita la vista de encima.

Roxanne lanzó una risa suave y se dirigieron al primer centro de alquiler de autos. Optaron por una enorme vagoneta negra, todoterreno, vidrios oscuros… El sueño de cualquier espía. Se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la segunda tienda.

Decidieron ir a lugares distintos para evitar ser rastreados ni levantar sospechas. Un poco exagerado según Sander, pero Mark había insistido bastante en ello. Total, él era el profesional, más valía hacerle caso que perder la cabeza en el club de strippers, y no de la forma agradable.

\- 5 dólares a que Hugo nos presenta una nueva novia en lo que acaba el año - Ofreció Sander, sabiendo que Dom había encontrado a una muchacha semidesnuda en su departamento.

\- Que sean 10 - Contesto la morena con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Trato - Nuevamente estrecharon las manos brevemente.

El camino siguió así, algunas apuestas eran más interesantes que otras. Solo esperaba poder recordarlas todas, especialmente si ganaba.

\- 5 dólares a que Scorpius deja a Carrie y vuelve por Rose - Ofreció Lyssander.

\- ¿Antes de que acabe el año? - Preguntó Roxanne mientras el rubio asentía con la cabeza - Trato - Contestó la morena y ambos estrecharon la mano.

Llegaron a la segunda tienda de alquiler de autos, pero el móvil de Roxanne comenzó a sonar. Fred, el hermano mayor de su novia, estaba llamándola por videollamada.

\- Hola, hermanito - Contestó la morena - Hola, chicos - Añadió al ver que Lindsay, Morgan y James también estaban en la pantalla.

\- ¿Cómo va su viaje todo incluido, cortesía por la familia Nott? - Preguntó James con sarcasmo. James todavía rechazaba la idea de que su primita este casada con Theo Nott.

\- El asunto del sicario es más serio de lo que pensábamos - Confesó Rox - Pero esta noche actuaremos, así que pronto sabremos quién es el acosador de Molly.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer? - Preguntó Fred preocupado. Obviamente estaba preocupado si su única hermana se lanzaba a la aventura para atrapar un sicario.

\- Drogarlos y dar dinero a su jefe para que afloje la lengua - Respondió Lyssander ganándose miradas de asombro por parte de los Weasley.

\- Suena jodidamente peligroso - Masculló James preocupado.

\- Tenemos un guardaespaldas profesional y somos prácticamente millonarios, estaremos bien - Intento tranquilizar Lyssander, aunque a decir verdad, James tenía razón: Era jodidamente peligroso.

\- Tal vez deban esperar un poco - Sugirió Morgan - Isaac me dijo que iría a California para ayudar a Molly, un poco de ayuda extra no les caería mal.

\- ¿Isaac, el que tuvo citas con Molly? - Preguntó Roxanne alarmada. Mark ya les había explicado las probabilidades de que Isaac sea el acosador.

\- El mismo - Contestó Morgan con una sonrisa - Me comentó que fue a visitar a Molly el otro día y que encontró su departamento destrozado, me preguntó qué había pasado con ella y le comenté que por culpa de un acosador tuvo que viajar.

\- ¿Le dijiste que estaba en California? - Preguntó Lyssander con miedo.

\- Pues sí… Se lo veía preocupado y dijo que quería ayudar ¿Hay algún problema? -Preguntó Morgan preocupada.

Lyssander y Roxanne se miraron por unos segundos. El rubio sabía que por la cabeza de su novia pasaban los mismos pensamientos, Isaac es el acosador… Era la opción lógica ¿o no?

\- Hay una pequeña probabilidad de que Isaac sea el acosador - Confesó Roxanne con voz de circunstancias.

\- ¡Morgan! ¡Enviaste un acosador donde mi prima! - Acuso James. ¡Oh joder! Si se ponían a discutir ahora Lyssander metería el puño al teléfono y lo rompería.

\- ¡No me grites, James Potter! - Chillo Morgan - Isaac no es el acosador.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - Pregunto Lindsay con preocupación.

\- Un sicario ataco a Molly hace dos días, Isaac se enteró que Molly estaba en California esta mañana ¿entienden mi punto?

Vale, Morgan tenía razón en eso… ¿pero qué tal si Isaac solamente fingía desconocer el paradero de Molly para no levantar sospechas?

\- Morgan, ¿Isaac hizo algo sospechoso últimamente? - Preguntó Roxanne con un poco de aflicción.

\- Bueno… - Morgan se mordió el labio antes de responder - El día que Molly viajo Isaac se peleó con un tío de seguridad, es la primera vez en tres años que lo vi tan agresivo… Pero puede que solo haya tenido un mal día ¿cierto? - Preguntó con esperanza de que alguien la apoye.

\- Puede ser - Masculló Lindsay - También puede ser que perder al objeto de su obsesión lo haya vuelto agresivo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó James.

\- No tuvo una pelea en tres años, curiosamente el día en que Molly viaja tiene un altercado. Al día siguiente visita a Molly y no la encuentra, decide viajar hasta California para asegurarse que está bien ¿suena lógico?

\- No - Admitieron todos al unísono.

Mierda… Todas las señales apuntaban a él ¿podría ser…? Después de todo Molly nunca tuvo ningún problema hasta salir con él. De repente aparece este tal Isaac y las amenazas de muerte comienzan a llover. No era normal, definitivamente no lo era.

\- Veré si puedo echar un ojo en sus archivos de la oficina - Dijo Morgan rompiendo el silencio - Tal vez haya una pista…

\- Sería genial - Apoyó Lyssander - Cuanto antes lo hagan mejor.

\- Iremos ahora mismo. Llevaré a Morgan a su trabajo - Indicó James con tono serio - Encárguense de avisarnos si tienen alguna novedad.

\- Nosotros cuidaremos a Jack mientras tanto - Ofreció Fred con una sonrisa. Desde la boda de Lucy y Theo, Fred y Lindsay se mostraban mucho más confiados en cuanto a sus habilidades como padres.

\- Gracias - Respondió Morgan - Hablamos luego - Se despidió de Sander y Rox.

James también se despidió y por unos segundos Sander, Rox, Fred y Lindsay quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo va el juicio? - Preguntó la morena rompiendo el silencio.

Era una especie de secreto. Fred y Lindsay solamente confiaron en ellos (seguramente porque Rox era la hermana de Fred). Al parecer el padre de Lindsay hizo algo terrible y ahora su hija lo estaba demandando. En un principio no les estaba yendo muy bien, pero afortunadamente el padre de Lindsay intentó darse la fuga y así tuvieron más argumentos para acelerar el proceso y ponerlo bajo arresto domiciliario momentáneamente.

\- Genial - Contestó Fred con una sonrisa - El juez que está tomando el caso se dio cuenta que estamos emparentados con tía Hermione, no puedo decir exactamente que dijo pero fue algo como: "Hermione me salvo el trasero demasiadas veces, si alguno de sus seres queridos necesita ayuda no dudaría en dársela."

\- Eso es genial, chicos - Felicitó Roxanne con alegría mientras era respaldada por el rubio.

Finalmente se despidieron de Fred y Lindsay. Tomaron aire y se dirigieron a la tienda de alquiler. Optaron por una minivan, completamente opuesta al primer auto que alquilaron. Ésta era demasiado común y sosa, definitivamente nadie sospecharía que alguien que maneje eso está implicado en algo con sicarios. Esa minivan gritaba "debo recoger a mis hijos de la escuela y comprar papel higiénico en oferta".

\- Nos vemos en casa de Rose - Se despidió su novia mientras se subía a la vagoneta negra - Tenemos que contarles que Isaac estará en California.

\- Vale, maneja con cuidado - Contestó el rubio mientras besaba a su novia en la frente.

Un segundo ¿Por qué a él le tocaba manejar la horrible minivan y a Roxanne al auto cool?


	15. APRIL

Rose estaba tendida en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados y la bata del hospital puesta. Scott tomaba su mano mientras la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y amor.

\- Laurie… Despierta, por favor - Suplicaba Scott Foley al borde de las lágrimas.

Tenía que admitirlo: Ver una novela en vivo y en directo era mucho más emocionante que hacerlo por televisión. Si tan solo el director no fuera tan gritón… Cada orden que salía de su boca provocaba un brinco en April.

\- Mi amor - Lloraba Scott - Lamento no habértelo dicho antes… Yo… En realidad yo soy Ethan.

¡¿Qué?! ¿El ex de Laurie era su mismo prometido? Joder, esto estaba bueno…

\- ¡Corten! - Chilló el director - Perfecto. Terminamos por hoy.

\- ¡No! - Exclamaron Sam y April desilusionadas, provocando risas divertidas del resto. ¿Cómo podía parecerles divertido dejarlas con una duda tan grande?

Esperaron a que Rose se vista y se despida de sus colegas. Una vez que salieron del set, decidieron tomarse un café en el pequeño negocio del frente y conversar ahí sobre todas las locuras que estaban pasando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Ethan y Andrew son la misma persona? - Preguntó Sam incrédula.

\- Sí, ahora les recuerdo que ustedes tienen una novela real que contarme - Advirtió la pelirroja mientras bebía su capuchino.

Sam y April se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y luego comenzaron a relatarle todo a Rose. El acosador, el sicario, la banda de antisociales, el líder sobornable, el estúpido plan de disfrazarse de strippers, el no tan estúpido plan de doparlos con fármacos para dormir…

\- No puedo creerlo - Exclamó la pelirroja estupefacta.

\- Al menos ahora estamos mejor organizados - Murmuró Sam encogiéndose de hombros - La verdad eso de distraerlos con las tetas de Dom no sonaba muy inteligente.

\- ¿Cuál es la misión de cada uno? - Preguntó Rose fingiendo tranquilidad. Aunque todas sabían que quería averiguar cuál era la tarea de su hermanito para quejarse, sea cual sea, sobre lo peligrosa y arriesgada que era.

\- Deke, Albus y Hugo fueron a comprar las pastillas - Explicó Sam - Dom y Cel buscan información sobre el club. Sander y Rox fueron a buscar autos. Theo, Lucy, Molly y el guardaespaldas se quedaron en tu departamento porque los vieron en el aeropuerto y no querían arriesgar a Molly… Y nosotras teníamos la misión de contártelo.

\- Vale - Contestó Rose después de unos segundos - ¿Ya tenemos el plan para la noche?

\- Supongo que los que se quedaron en tu departamento están ajustando los últimos detalles - Opino Sam mientras se encogía de hombros.

Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio unos minutos. Cada quien sumergida en sus propias dudas y miedos, el plan era lo suficientemente loco como para provocar más de una duda. Es decir, un paso en falso y jugarían tiro al blanco con los Weasley y sus compinches.

\- ¿Cuál era la misión de Scorpius? - Preguntó la pelirroja cortando el silencio.

Sam le dedico una mirada analizadora. Hace un año April hubiese muerto de celos al ver esa situación tan íntima. Sin embargo después de la charla que tuvo con Molly, ahora estaba más tranquila con la amistad entre su novia y la pelirroja. Una razón más para exponerse al peligro por Molly Weasley.

\- Regresará a California con Carrie, digamos que renuncio a ayudar a Molly - Explicó Sam escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- ¿Renuncio? - Preguntó la pelirroja totalmente incrédula - ¿Quieres decir que prefirió regresar a California con la loca de su sumisa que ayudarnos con toda esta mierda? ¡Es indignante!

\- No me parece tan loco - Intervino April ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y disgusto por parte de Rose - No conoce tan bien a Molly como para arriesgarse por ella, vio que teníamos suficientes manos en el asunto y decidió retirarse antes de volverse un estorbo.

\- No puedo creerlo - Masculló la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sam volcó los ojos y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a su mejor amiga… Mierda, conocía esa mirada… Su novia estaba a punto de decir un par de verdades…

\- ¿Estas molesta porque Scorpius dejó a Molly o porque te dejo a ti?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó Rose ofendida.

\- Creo que te gusta tenerlo detrás de vos - Contestó Samantha desafiante.

\- ¿Eso crees? - Dijo Rose indignada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Sí, también creo que Scorpius te gusta más de lo que quieres admitir. Creo que te arrepientes de haber sido tan cobarde como para ignorar sus llamadas. Creo que estuviste con Tyler todo este tiempo para tener una excusa para no llamarlo. Creo que ver a Scorpius anoche fue suficiente como para que quisieras romper con Tyler esta mañana. Dime, Rose ¿Por qué no rompiste con él antes? Me lo venías prometiendo desde hace meses…

\- Creo que estás hablando idioteces - Atacó Rose con el ceño fruncido - Scorpius es guapo y folla bien, pero no le des más importancia de la que tiene. Yo no lo hago.

\- ¿Segura? - Preguntó Samantha molesta - ¿Te hubiese parecido tan indignante si hubiese sido Deke quien volvía a California?

Rose miró a Sam por unos segundos en silencio. Su boca era una línea recta y la muralla que protegía su mirada estaba más reforzada que nunca.

\- Cualquier persona que abandone a alguien en un asunto tan delicado es…

\- Contesta - Insistió Sam con rudeza - ¿Te hubiese parecido tan indignante si hubiese sido Deke quien volvía a California?

Rose la miró por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente dio su brazo a torcer - Supongo que no… - Masculló Rose de mal humor.

\- ¿Por qué te peleaste con Carrie? - Atacó nuevamente Sam ¡Joder! Su novia sí que era brutal cuando quería. O tal vez solamente estaba cansada de la falta de introspección de su mejor amiga.

\- Ella me golpeo… - Comenzó a excusarse Rose, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de Sam, resopló y dijo la verdad - Quise matarla el segundo en el que me entere que estaba con Scorpius ¿contenta?

\- Algo - Admitió Sam - Me enerva que no seas honesta contigo misma. Engaña al mundo, no me importa. Pero no te mientas a ti… Eso es como tocar fondo.

\- De todas formas no importa - Resoplo la pelirroja - Scorpius prefirió irse con esa loca…

\- Esa loca al menos tiene el valor de admitir que quiere algo con él - Atacó nuevamente su novia - Tengo que decirlo, me da asco verte tan cobarde. ¿Eres la misma Rose que renunció al sueño de su madre para cumplir su propio sueño y mudarse al otro lado del mundo, alejándose por primera vez de todos sus seres amados? ¿Admitir que te gusta una persona es más difícil que alejarte de tus padres y ver a tu hermano y a tu mejor amiga un par de veces al año?

Rose se cruzó de brazos, se reclinó más en el asiento y se quedó totalmente pensativa. Parecía una niña que acababa de recibir un regaño de su madre. Era un poco graciosa la actitud infantil de la pelirroja.

\- Disculpen - Se acercó un joven delgado de unos 25 años - ¿Rose Weasley?

\- Soy yo - Contestó Rose con tanta tranquilidad, que nadie pensaría que tuvo una epifanía 5 segundos atrás.

\- ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo? - Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa mientras le tendía un sobre.

\- Seguro.

Sam y April vieron con una sonrisa el sobre que caía en manos de Rose. Se alegraba mucho de que al menos el aspecto laboral de su amiga este marchando tan bien… Porque si pensaba en su vida sentimental, sería más triste que ver Titanic.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó la pelirroja mientras sacaba un bolígrafo para firmar el sobre.

Nadie respondió. Cuando las tres muchachas levantaron la cabeza pudieron comprobar que el joven ya se había ido…

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó April con curiosidad, refiriéndose al sobre.

Rose lo abrió y vio una nota escrita con una extraña caligrafía.

\- Mierda, vámonos rápido - Dijo Rose mientras metía la nota al sobre y se levantaba rápidamente de su sitio.

Sam dejo el dinero en la mesa y las tres amigas casi corrieron al coche de Rose, para poder llamar a Lucy y advertirles todo. ¿Cómo pudieron saber que Molly estaba en Los Ángeles? ¿Cómo pudieron saber que Rose estaba en contacto con su prima?

\- Lucy - Dijo Sam mientras hablaba por el celular, una vez que el coche avanzaba - Tienen que salir del departamento de Rose… Cállate, escucha. Un tío nos dejó un sobre con una nota… ¡Escúchame! La nota dice "Molly. Me perteneces, zorra"… ¡Cállate! Llama a todos y diles que nos veamos en…

\- Madison Resort. Está lo suficientemente lejos de mi departamento - Sugirió la pelirroja.

\- En el Madison Resort - Dijo Sam - …Sí, sí, vale.

\- Que dejen a Cupido con la vecina del 6A - Pidió Rose mientras manejaba el coche.

\- Dejen al estúpido gato con la vecina del 6A - Repitió Sam - Vale… Sí… Vale… Nos vemos, adiós.

Mierda. Tal vez estaban cometiendo un error con todo el asunto de investigar quién era el acosador… Obviamente se metieron en algo turbio y peligroso, lamentablemente ya no había marcha atrás.


	16. CELINE

\- Entonces… Deke y tú ¿eh? - indagaba Celine mientras espiaban el estúpido club de strippers desde el coche de Albus.

\- Vamos, Cel - Se burló la rubia - ¿No recuerdas cómo era tener sexo por diversión? Eso me enerva de todas las parejas ¡Piensan que todos buscan amor eterno y relaciones estables!

\- Compartir tu vida con quien amas es lo que todos buscan ¿no?

La hermosa rubia la miró como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia. Vale, Dominique no buscaba algo serio. Quedo claro.

\- Hay más en la vida que solo tener pareja - Murmuró la rubia - No lo digo para que te desilusiones de Al. Pienso que son una pareja adorable, pero eso no es para todo el mundo.

\- Supongo ¿tú que buscas en la vida?

Nuevamente la rubia la miró como si hubiese confesado que le gusta comer excremento.

\- No lo sé - Contestó finalmente Dominique - Acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo y no tengo nada estable en Londres… Cuando todo el asunto de Molly termine, no tengo ni puta idea de que haré con mi vida.

\- Podrías mudarte a California - Sugirió Cel intentando ayudar a su amigo Deke. Convencer a la rubia para que se mude a California sería el mayor regalo que le pudiese dar al pobre chico - Hay muchos empleos y los hombres son guapos.

\- No lo creo… ¡Mira! - Exclamó la rubia señalando a un joven que salía del club de strippers. Al parecer tenía alrededor de 20 años y no era muy atractivo que digamos. Parecía el típico chico nerd que consigue un empleo de verano para pagar sus cómics - Vamos - Ordenó Dom con una sonrisa mientras salía del auto.

Celine no estaba muy segura sobre cuál era el plan de la rubia, pero de todas formas se bajó del coche y la siguió hasta que estuvieron al frente del joven.

\- Hola - Saludo Dom con voz dulce. El joven la vio y pegó un brinco, actuaba como si Dom fuese la prima mujer que le hablaba.

\- ¿Es… es a mí? - Preguntó el joven tartamudeando un poco y señalándose con el dedo.

El pobre tenía un poco de acné y usaba frenillos. A Celine no le sorprendía que el muchacho esté tan nervioso. Despues de todo Dominique era una hermosa mujer y estaba hablando directamente con él.

\- Por supuesto que sí, bobito - Aseguró la rubia tras echar una corta risita - Me llamo Rose - Mintió Dom - Y ella es mi amiga Samantha.

\- Ho…Hola - Saludó Celine completamente confundida ¿Por qué Dom daba nombres falsos?

\- Yo soy Bobby - Contestó el joven ¡Dios! Un nombre ridículo para un ser ridículo. Los padres de Bobby fueron muy crueles.

\- Sabes Bobby, somos nuevas por acá. Solo estaremos en la ciudad unos días y me preguntaba si tú conocías lugares interesantes… Tal vez podrías ser nuestro guía - Sugirió la rubia guiñando un ojo.

\- ¡SI! -Gritó Bobby quedando completamente rojo por el esfuerzo - Digo, sí. Sé de algunos lugares al centro de la ciudad. Hay un restaurante inspirado en Star Trek y…

\- No, Bobby - Interrumpió la rubia mientras se mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba a los ojos - Si quisiera ir a un restaurante no te hubiese pedido ayuda a ti…

\- ¿No? - Preguntó Bobby confundido.

\- No. Quiero ir a una discoteca y… Hacer cosas que no pueda contarles a mis padres.

Bobby tardó unos segundos en comprender, pero cuando lo hizo soltó una risita patética y se frotó las manos mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

\- Hay un café a una hora de aquí…

\- No - Cortó la rubia un poco malhumorada, pero al parecer Bobby no lo notó - ¿Qué hay de ese? - Preguntó Dom mientras señalaba el club de strippers.

Bobby giró la cabeza siguiendo el dedo de Dom - No, ese es un club de strippers - Negó Bobby.

\- Perfecto. Me gusta bailar desnuda - Aseguró Dom con una sonrisa, provocando una erección en el pobre Bobby. ¿En serio, Bobby? ¿Solo con eso?

\- Yo… Es… - Tartamudeaba el joven - Abren a las 9 pero generalmente se llena a las 12. Aunque es mejor si venimos antes de esa hora, porque unos hombres… Unos tíos poco amistosos vienen a las 12 y cómo que echan a todos los demás. Pero no a mí, a mí me tienen miedo.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? - Preguntó la rubia mientras acariciaba distraídamente el escuálido brazo de Bobby

\- Yo… Sí, por el momento hago un poco de limpieza pero pronto me ascenderán a gerente - Mintió descaradamente el muchacho ¡Joder, estaba desesperado!

\- Eso suena genial Bobby… Sabes, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor… Solo uno pequeñito…

\- ¡SI! - Gritó Bobby a todo pulmón - Lo que tú quieras, hermosa.

\- ¿Podrías traer los planos del club?

La cara de Bobby era de confusión total. La de Dominique era puro fuego… Y Celine quedó sencillamente maravillada con la manera en la que Dom manipuló al pobre joven.

\- No lo sé… Mi trabajo… Yo… Mi jefe…

\- Por favor, cielo. De verdad lo necesito - Las palabras de Dom salieron casi como un gemido, increíblemente sensuales. No sabía si lo hizo a propósito o si fue una afortunada coincidencia, pero obviamente dieron sus frutos.

\- Espérame aquí - Contestó Bobby y corrió nuevamente al edificio.

Esperaron unos 4 minutos y el joven salió jadeando, con gotas de sudor en el cuello y completamente rojo.

\- A… Aquí están - Masculló Bobby entregándole unos papeles a Dom.

\- Gracias, cielo. ¿Sabes hasta qué hora abren?

Luego de que Dom consiga toda la información necesaria, e incluso más, las dos chicas se despidieron de un "duro" Bobby, le aseguraron que mañana lo llamarían y le estrecharon la mano. El pobre pensó que Dom le daría al menos un beso en la mejilla pero aun así fue graciosa la forma en la que se acarició el paquete después de tocar la mano de la rubia. Una vez que estuvieron en el coche, Celine pudo relajarse nuevamente.

\- Eso fue… - Comenzó a decir Cel.

\- Triste - Completó Dom mientras arrancaba el coche - La vida será una patada en el trasero para Bobby.

Ambas rieron y se dirigieron nuevamente a casa de Rose. Las bromas comenzaron y rápidamente avanzaron a comentarios sobre quien ganaría una pelea entre Deke y Bobby.

El celular de Cel comenzó a sonar ¿Quién podía ser? Se fijó en la pantalla y vio el nombre de Theo en el móvil.

\- Ya estamos regresando - Dijo Cel con alegría y orgullo.

\- Cambio de planes, nos vemos en el Madison Resort - Avisó Theo desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Al parecer le dejaron una nota a Rose que decía algo sobre Molly… También recibí una llamada de Deke, intentaron atacar a Albus.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritó Celine como desquiciada sobresaltando a Dom y ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de la rubia - No, no, no. ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hicieron?

\- Está bien, todos vamos de camino al Madison Resort. Nos vemos allá - Cortó Theo y colgó la llamada.

Con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos, Celine le explicó a Dom lo que ocurrió. La rubia se puso bastante pálida y manejó aún más rápido hacía el lujoso hotel. Por fortuna les quedaba más cerca que la casa de la pelirroja.

Bajaron del coche y corrieron al lobby del hotel. Ahí estaban Molly, su hermana, Theo y el guardaespaldas. Atrás de ellas Rox y Sander ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Dónde estaba Albus?

\- ¿Dónde están? - Preguntó Celine preocupada.

\- Detrás de vos - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas ¡Albus llegaba con Deke y Hugo!

Celine se lanzó con fuerza a los brazos de su novio. Estaba increíblemente preocupada por él. ¿Quién lo ataco? ¿Cómo fue el ataque? ¿Por qué le harían daño? Su amo no podía morir, ella lo amaba ¡Albus Potter no te puedes morir!

\- Nena, cálmate - Murmuró Albus en su oído mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Celine.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Cel completamente angustiada.

\- Tres sujetos enormes me apuntaron con pistolas - Explicó su novio - Pude desarmar a dos, pero el último fue demasiado rápido y quiso llevarme a un callejón.

\- ¡¿Pistolas?! - Lloraba Celine muerta de preocupación ¡Menos mal, Albus sabía defenderse y pudo desarmar a dos matones!

\- Descuida, nena. Estoy bien. Me golpearon un poco, pero logré noquearlos al final.

\- No olvides que te ayudamos - Masculló Deke negando con la cabeza. ¿Dom estaba colgada de su brazo? No importa, lo que importa es Albus.

\- ¿Lo ayudaron? - Preguntó Dom con algo de angustia en la voz ¿podría estar angustiada por su amigo? No. No importa, aquí lo importante es su fuerte novio derriba-matones.

\- Cuando lo llevaron al callejón aparecieron otros tres - Explicó Deke.

\- ¿Tres sicarios? - Preguntó Celine.

\- Suponemos que sí - Dijo Deke encogiéndose de hombros - Dos de ellos agarraron a Hugo, mientras yo peleaba con el tercero. Cuando pude derribarlo ayude a Hugo a escapar.

\- Si, gracias - Masculló Hugo negando con la cabeza. Seguramente estaba avergonzado porque él no logró derribar a los matones. No era su culpa, no todos son tan fuertes como Al.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones del lobby mientras esperaban que lleguen Rose, April y Sam. Albus y Deke siguieron relatando la historia del ataque. A punta de golpizas Albus logró sonsacar a los matones que ellos sabían quienes estaban con Molly, pero que no sabían dónde estaban. Deke también utilizó la violencia para averiguar que los matones tenían interés en descubrir para qué estaban comprando los fármacos.

\- Es increíble que los hayan atacado - Murmuró Dom muy seria mientras acariciaba el bícep de Deke.

\- Es increíble que no los hayan atacado a ustedes - Aseguró Deke muy serio - ¿Seguros que nadie los seguía?

\- Seguros - Prometieron Rox y Sander al mismo tiempo.

\- A nosotras tampoco - Aseguró Cel sentada en las piernas de su novio.

\- Pero a Sam y a las chicas sí - Intervino Lucy - No entiendo por qué no llegan aún.

No pudieron seguir conversando pues un hombre rubio que caminaba con paso arrogante y una mujer de cabello negro y la sonrisa más grande que Celine haya visto, pasaban por ahí.

\- ¿Scorpius? - Preguntó Theo.

El rubio y Carrie dieron la vuelta y vieron sorprendidos a todo el grupo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó Scorpius mientras se acercaba al grupo, tomando de la mano de Carrie.

\- No era seguro quedarnos donde Rose - Explicó Lucy - Preferimos venir aquí.

\- ¿No era seguro? ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

\- Atacaron a Albus y le dejaron una nota a Rose. Saben quiénes están con Molly - Explicó Mark con voz gruesa.

\- ¿Atacaron a Albus? - Preguntó Carrie sorprendida.

\- ¿Dejaron una nota a Rose? ¿Qué nota? - Preguntó el rubio intentando controlar la angustia que salía de su voz.

\- "Molly. Me perteneces, zorra" - Repitió Molly con voz apagada - Si lograron contactar a Rose y a Al… No estamos a salvo…

\- No empieces - Cortó Lucy volcando los ojos.

\- Joder, suena serio - Masculló Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es muy serio - Apoyo Deke - Por eso preferimos venir aquí, para que no vayan al departamento de Rose y nos encuentren. Hubiera sido un blanco demasiado fácil si permanecíamos allí.

\- Tiene sentido ¿nos vamos? - Le preguntó Carrie a Scorpius.

\- Espera, Carrie - Cortó el rubio con voz preocupada - ¿Dónde están las demás?

Obviamente por "¿Dónde están las demás?" se refería a "¿Por qué Rose no está aquí?". No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello.

\- No lo sabemos - Murmuró Lucy preocupada - Sam me llamó diciendo que nos veríamos aquí cuando recibieron la nota. Deberían haber sido las primeras en llegar, pero ya preguntamos y nadie las vio por aquí.

\- Tampoco contestan el celular. Pero supongo que llegaran en cualquier momento - Mencionó Molly preocupada.

Mierda ¿Cómo pudo omitir ese detalle? Por la preocupación que sentía por Albus, no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Ahora que tenía a su novio sano y salvo podía empezar a hacer procesos mentales… ¿Dónde estaba Rose? ¿Qué paso con April? ¿Por qué Sam no llegó aún? ¿Por qué ninguna respondía al celular?

Nadie quería decir nada, pero la amenaza estaba ahí… La posibilidad de que las tres amigas hayan sido atacadas y no hubiesen tenido tanta suerte como Albus, se hacía cada vez más y más grande.


	17. PETER Y ALISA

\- Es tu turno - Mencionaba Alissa, refiriéndose al cambio de pañales de su hijo.

\- Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué no contratamos una niñera? - Se quejó Peter mientras alzaba al pequeño Sebastián.

Alissa le dedicó una mirada asesina. ¿En serio iban a tener esta discusión nuevamente?

\- No quiero que mi hijo se vincule con desconocidos…

\- Sí, sí. Ya lo sé - Intentaba apaciguar Peter.

\- Los primeros años son los más importantes en la vida de una persona. No pienso perdérmelo y tú también tienes que estar presente en esta experiencia…

\- Sí, amor. Ya lo sé…

Continuaron así por unos minutos más. Peter comenzó a cambiarle el pañal a Sebastián mientras Ali seguía exponiendo las razones sobre lo importante que era estar completamente presente y vinculado con la infancia de tu hijo.

\- Este olor no puede ser normal - Masculló Peter con la nariz arrugada - ¿No deberíamos llevarlo al médico?

\- Es caca, es normal. Deja de poner excusas y límpialo - Dijo Ali mientras le pasaba las toallitas húmedas.

A regañadientes, Peter aseó los pliegues del pequeño Sebastián. Alissa le tendió el talco y el pañal nuevo, y una vez limpio, Peter alzó a su hijo y comenzó a darle mimos.

\- Mira como patea - Señalo el orgulloso padre - Será futbolista. Es un hecho.

\- No intentes presionar a mi hijo - Masculló Ali con el ceño fruncido - Él puede ser lo que quiera.

\- Siempre y cuando juegue futbol - Añadió Peter contento.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo, pues uno de los guardias de seguridad se acercó a toda velocidad a la pareja.

\- Disculpen, señores Trevors - Llamó el guardia - Un joven de Londres los busca.

\- ¿De Londres? - Preguntó Alissa con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Isaac Collins. Me pidió que les diga que es un amigo de Molly Weasley - Explicó el guardia.

¿Isaac? ¿No era ese el nombre del tío que salió con Molly antes del ataque? Peter y Ali se miraron a los ojos preocupados. ¿Qué hacía alguien que apenas tuvo un par de citas con una chica, viajando al otro lado del mundo para "ver si estaba bien"? Definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado.

\- Haznos un favor - Pidió Peter - Déjalo entrar, condúcelo a la sala de piano y vigila que no se mueva de allí. Nosotros iremos a atenderlo enseguida.

\- Por supuesto, señor Trevors. Con permiso - Se despidió el guardia y se dirigió a la puerta.

Como si estuviesen conectados telepáticamente, Alissa y Peter subieron a su habitación sin necesidad de decir ninguna palabra. Una vez en el cuarto, dejaron a Sebastián completamente dormido en su cuna y se miraron con preocupación.

\- No entiendo cómo pudo llegar - Murmuró Alissa.

\- Pudo haber ido a la casa de Theo y Lucy, sus guardias le dieron nuestra dirección y él decidió venir. Tenemos que averiguar todo lo posible sobre ese tío y avisar a Molly que su "novio" está en California buscándola.

Alissa estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de su esposo. Cogieron el celular y llamaron inmediatamente a su amigo Theo Nott.

\- No responde - Dijo Peter con el ceño fruncido.

\- Intenta de nuevo - Insistió su mujer.

Al segundo intento, Theo no contestó. Al tercero tampoco ¡Joder! ¿Era tan difícil contestar un estúpido celular? Al cuarto intento…

\- Dime, Peter - Escucharon la voz de Theo por el altavoz.

\- Isaac está en California. ¿Ustedes sabían algo? ¿Le dijeron que debía venir para ayudar?

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Theo incrédulo - Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué hace ese imbécil ahí? ¿Cómo lo saben? Espera te pongo en altavoz.

\- En este momento Isaac Collins está en nuestra salita esperando para hablar con nosotros - Explicó Alissa.

\- Alissa - Ese era Mark, con su inconfundible voz gruesa y un poco ronca - Asegúrate de anotar el número del móvil de Isaac.

\- ¿El número de su teléfono celular? ¿Para qué lo necesitamos? - Preguntó Ali confundida.

\- Para rastrear llamadas y mensajes. Podríamos hacerlo solo con su nombre pero tardaríamos días y no tenemos el tiempo. Tengo un amigo que podría darnos la información que necesitamos en un par de horas, solo necesitamos darle su número.

\- ¿Molly no lo tiene? - Preguntó Peter volcando los ojos.

\- Molly tiene el número del celular que le dieron en el trabajo. Según Isaac solo tenía saldo en ese número y por eso se comunicaba desde ahí. Ya lo revisamos y no hay nada sospechoso, al parecer es un tío con todas las de la ley. Por eso necesitamos el número de su celular personal.

\- ¿Seguros que tiene uno personal? - Preguntó Ali con desconfianza.

\- Molly dice que sí. Su celular privado sonó en una de sus citas.

\- Vale, vale - Cortó Peter - Averiguaremos su número.

\- Otra cosa - Añadió Mark - Finjan creer todo lo que él les dice, intenten grabar la conversación si pueden. Es importante que Isaac confíe en que no saben nada y que no sospechan de él.

\- ¿Cómo lograremos que confíe en nosotros? Si es un psicópata debe tener un par de cartas bajo la manga - Se burló Peter.

\- Díganle que estamos en Los Ángeles - Propuso Mark ¿Es que acaso estaba loco?

Gracias al cielo, Peter y Ali no fueron los únicos que dudaron del equilibrio mental del guardaespaldas. Escucharon cuchicheos y voces sorprendidas por el otro lado la línea, pero no lograron identificar quienes eran.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué haríamos tal cosa? Estaríamos mandando al acosador a los brazos de su víctima - Se burló Peter.

\- Solo hay dos opciones: Isaac es o no es, el acosador. Sí lo es, pues ya tiene idea de donde esta Molly pues contacto a Albus y a Rose esta mañana. No importa lo que digan, se dirigiría a Los Ángeles. Si no lo es, y resulta que es un pobre perdedor enamorado, no le resultará muy sencillo dar con nosotros y no tendremos que preocuparnos por él.

\- Entonces le decimos que están en Los Ángeles para que confíe en nosotros ¿cierto? - Aclaro Ali un poco más convencida, tras la explicación de Mark.

\- Exacto, y asegúrense de grabar la conversación si pueden.

Se despidieron de sus amigos, luego de muchos "gracias" por parte de Molly y Lucy. Vale, había muchas probabilidades de que un psicópata, amigo de sicarios, esté sentado justo en ese momento en su sala ¿Asustados? Por supuesto que no…


	18. MOLLY2

Estaba muriendo de angustia. No podía más con el desasosiego y la preocupación. ¿Qué hacía Isaac en California? ¿Cómo supo llegar a la casa de Ali y Peter? Joder, no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de colapsar.

Al parecer Mark notó su incesante temblor pues puso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- Busquemos una habitación de una vez - Sugirió Mark dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación a Molly sobre el hombro.

\- Sam, April y Rose aún no llegan - Comentó Dom con preocupación mal escondida en su voz - Alguien tiene que estar aquí para cuando lleguen…

\- Vale, subiremos todos y solo uno se quedará para esperarlas. Pero tenemos que armar el plan y ponernos al día. No podemos recibir más llamadas por altavoz en el lobby de un hotel. No es seguro - Insistía Mark.

Mierda ¿Por qué Rose y sus amigas no llegaban aún? Ya pasaron casi dos horas desde que Molly llegó al hotel. Se supone que ellas deberían haber llegado antes. ¿Podría ser que uno de los cómplices de su acosador las haya atacado? No… No podía pensar eso. De seguro se detuvieron en un bar y perdieron la noción del tiempo. No sería la primera vez que Sam y Rose llegan tarde a algo importante por irse de copas, y April tenía tanta sangre fiestera como James. Era lógico que se detuviesen a beber algo… Sí, seguramente era eso…

\- Yo me quedo - Ofreció Hugo con la voz cargada de angustia y el semblante reflejando el dolor que sentía por no tener noticias de su hermana.

\- Me quedo contigo - Le dijo Lyssander con una sonrisa confortante mientras le daba un suave apretón en el hombro.

\- Vale, pediré habitaciones para todos - Indicó Theo mientras se dirigía a la recepción.

El ambiente era increíblemente tenso. ¿Por qué Rose y sus amigas no llegaban? ¿Qué hacía Isaac en casa de Ali y Peter? ¿Podría Isaac estar relacionado con la demora de su prima y sus amigas?

\- Amo, nuestro vuelo saldrá en una hora - Señaló Carrie - Debemos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Scorpius estaba muy silencioso. Parecía estar analizando un millón de posibilidades en su cabeza. La preocupación reflejaba su mirada, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo.

\- Si quieres puedes ir. Me quedaré para ayudar a Molly - Contestó el rubio. Molly volteó los ojos. Gracias, en serio. Pero todos sabemos que te quedas por otra persona…

\- ¿Entonces, puedo quedarme yo también? - Preguntó Carrie con tono nervioso.

\- Claro…

Theo se acercó al grupo con varias tarjetas que eran las llaves de sus habitaciones del hotel.

\- Nos vemos en la 217. Suban cuando las demás lleguen - Les dijo a Hugo y Sander, mientras hacía una señal con la cabeza para que los demás lo siguieran.

Lyssander contestó afirmativamente, mientras Hugo continuaba con la vista fija en la entrada del hotel. Parecía no dar señales de vida.

Los demás siguieron a Theo, se dividieron en dos grupos para subir por los ascensores hasta el segundo piso. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Albus se aseguró de cerrarla (sin llave, para cuando Hugo y las demás vuelvan).

\- Vale, tienen que decirme todo lo que pasó - Comenzó Mark.

\- Logramos comprar las pastillas, aunque no todas - Explicó Albus.

\- Tenemos una vagoneta negra blindada y una mini van - Añadió Roxanne.

\- Estos son los planos del club - Indicó Dominique sacando unos papeles de su bolso - Al parecer los sicarios llegan alrededor de las 12 y echan a todos los que estén dentro. Suelen quedarse hasta pasadas las 5:30.

Todos vieron sorprendidos a Dom y a Celine. Sin lugar a dudas cumplieron su misión con éxito.

\- Morgan llamó de Londres. Al parecer Isaac fue a casa de Molly el otro día y al verla destrozada decidió preguntar sobre tu paradero. Morgan le dijo que estabas en California - Explicó Roxanne mirándole a los ojos.

No pudo contestar, pues el celular de Theo comenzó a sonar. Su cuñado puso en altavoz y las voces de Alissa y Peter fueron escuchadas por todo el grupo. Tenían la grabación de la conversación que tuvieron con su presunto acosador.

Al parecer, Isaac llegó a casa de Lucy (dirección que fue adquirida por Morgan). Allí le dijeron que no estaban, pero que podrían encontrar a sus amigos en casa de los Trevors. Luego les explicó que él quería mucho a Molly y que deseaba ayudarla con todo el asunto del acosador. Peter y Ali le dijeron que se encontraban en Los Ángeles y le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda para llegar allí. Isaac aseguró que no era necesario y se fue a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Consiguieron su número? - Preguntó Mark, después de resolver otros detalles de la conversación.

\- Sí, te lo mando ahora mismo por mensaje. - Respondió Alissa feliz - No quería deshacerse de sus pertenecías ni por un segundo. El de seguridad tuvo que decirle que era un protocolo de rutina para cualquiera que quiera conversar con Peter, ya saben, por todo el dinero que tiene y eso.

\- Son geniales - Alagó Molly de corazón - Muchísimas gracias.

Se despidieron de Peter y Ali. Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos procesando toda la información nueva.

\- Vale, tal vez no quieras oírlo - Comenzó Roxanne con los brazos cruzados - Pero definitivamente Isaac es el acosador.

Unos murmullos de apoyo secundaron la opinión de la morena. A decir verdad Molly aun guardaba la esperanza de que Isaac sea inocente. No porque le guste o quiera tener más citas con él, simplemente porque se sentiría increíblemente idiota y utilizada si tuvo a un enfermo acosador en sus narices y no fue lo suficientemente perspicaz para notarlo.

\- Me llegó el número de Isaac - Avisó Mark revisando su propio celular - Se lo mandaré a mi amigo para que pueda enviarnos más información.

\- Eso sería genial… - Comenzó a decir Molly, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y el sonido no la dejo continuar.

Hugo y Lyssander entraron completamente pálidos y agitados. Mierda ¿Qué pudo pasar ahora para que estén así? Sin lugar a dudas era noticias sobre las tres desaparecidas… No las veía por ningún lado… Molly esperaba lo peor.

\- Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora! - Exclamó Hugo, alarmando al resto.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Celine con una voz que indicaba que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

\- Sam me llamó, vienen para acá - Explicó Lyssander mientras todos salían abruptamente de la habitación y bajaban hacía el lobby - Las atacaron y tienen a Rose - ¡Mierda! ¡Por su culpa su prima estaba en manos de unos dementes antisociales! ¡Todo era culpa suya! - Dejaron ir a April y Sam para enviarnos un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué mensaje? - Preguntó Mark con el ceño fruncido y los ojos destillando peligro.

\- "Una Weasley por la otra" - Explicó Hugo - Quedamos en vernos con Sam y April a siete calles del motel que queda al final de la avenida Houston. Tienen ahí a Rosie.

\- No podemos llevar ahí a Molly. Podría ser una trampa… - Comenzó a discutir Mark.

Mierda, no podía creerlo ¿cómo pudieron llegar a esto? Por su culpa su prima estaba en un motel a manos de unos enfermos. ¿Cómo ayudarla? Molly sintió que su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente. No era por el poco viento que pasaba por la calle (ya estaban fuera del hotel). Molly temblaba por impotencia y culpa.

\- Mi hermana está como rehén - Escupió Hugo con una mirada que decía "romperé el cráneo de quien estorbe".

Hugo siempre fue amable, agradable y gracioso. El que tenía más amigos y se llevaba bien con todos. Ahora no había ni rastro de ese Hugo. Ahora era una masa asesina, que incluso llevaría una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con un guardaespaldas profesional.

\- Chicas, vayan al Cintel Hotel, tienen que protegerse. A los que quieran ir, debemos darnos prisa, llegaran en cualquier momento - Indicó Mark.

En menos de cinco segundos todos los hombres se ofrecieron para ir. Dominique y Roxanne quisieron ir con ellos para ayudar, pero finalmente lograron convencerlas de esperar en el Cintel Hotel. Lyssander sería el encargado de quedarse para "cuidarlas". Aunque su trabajo en realidad consistiría en tranquilizarlas y vigilar de que no vayan a la zona de guerra.

\- Nos vemos luego - Se despidió Albus de su novia, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Theo le dio un casto beso a Lucy. Deke le dirigió una media sonrisa a Dom antes de dar media vuelta. Hugo no se molestó en despedirse de nadie, ya estaba abriendo la puerta del coche. Scorpius Malfoy no actuó muy distinto, ni siquiera se despidió de su novia (quien tenía la boca abierta y la expresión ofendida), simplemente siguió a Hugo con paso tenso y los puños apretados.

Por un par de segundos, Molly se quedó inmóvil viendo a sus primos y amigos alejarse. La culpa por haber expuesto al peligro a Rosie la estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

\- Hora de irnos. Rápido - Apuró Sander, mientras las instaba a subir a los coches. Si todo salía bien vería a todos sanos y salvos en el Cintel Hotel en unas pocas horas…


	19. THEO2

¿Por qué tuvo que venir en este coche? Estaba sentado en un vehículo que iba a 150 kilómetros por hora en una zona residencial. Con un castaño que no parecía tener interés en su propia vida y un rubio que seguramente estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué no subió al coche de Mark, Al y Deke? Sin lugar a dudas las personas en ese auto tenían una mejor condición mental y emocional, que en el Hugo-móvil.

Hugo era una granada a punto de explotar. Agresividad y peligro eran dos palabras que podían definirlo a la perfección. Las fosas de su nariz aleteaban torpemente y tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba el volante. ¡Estúpidas películas de Rápido y Furioso! Gente como los Weasley se lo toman demasiado en serio.

Por otro lado, Scorpius era angustia y preocupación. En realidad lo entendía. Que tu mujer esté en peligro es la peor pesadilla de cualquier amo. Bueno, la pelirroja no era la mujer de Scorpius. Pero en la cabeza del rubio ese era un detalle insignificante.

Por su parte, Theo… Theo era un manojo de nervios. Tenía ganas de decir "no podemos salvar a Rose, si morimos en un accidente de tráfico". Pero estaba seguro que serían palabras sin ningún oyente. ¿Para qué gastar saliva si a lo máximo recibirás un gruñido? Y lo último que quería era molestar más al demonio que se apodero de Hugo Weasley.

Después de 7 minutos ¿en serio? ¿7 minutos? ¡Era un viaje que tomaba al menos 20!

"Hugo Weasley, no me vuelvo a subir a nada que conduzcas", juro Theo mentalmente. Bueno, el punto es que llegaron a una cafetería a siete cuadras del motel donde al parecer estaba la pelirroja.

Hugo detuvo el coche y sin decir palabra entró a la mugrosa cafetería con paso furioso. A Theo no le sorprendió que Albus y los demás no hayan llegado aún. No le sorprendería si tardasen una hora en llegar. ¡Hugo subió a la acera y casi atropella a una adorable ancianita mientras conducía! La pobre señora tuvo que saltar con una agilidad que seguramente no sabía que tenía para salvar su trasero.

Entraron al mugroso local. No había ningún par de lesbianas a la vista ¡Perfecto! ¿Podría ser una trampa? ¡Mierda! ¡Por supuesto que era una trampa! Los asesinos obligaron a las chicas a llamar y dar la dirección de donde sería su siguiente carnicería ¿Por qué no lo pensaron antes? Los nervios de Hugo y Scorpius contagiaron a todos y nadie se detuvo a pensar un poco.

Scorpius entró al lugar con angustia, giraba la cabeza de aquí para allá. ¿Dónde estaban las amigas de la pelirroja?

\- Disculpe - Llamó Theo a la mujer de la barra - De casualidad ¿no vio a una mujer de cabello violeta por aquí? Estaba con una castaña, de más o menos 1,60 y…

\- En el baño - Contestó la mujer mientras mascaba su chicle y secaba un vaso con un sucio trapo.

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron al baño. Baño mixto ¡Cuanta elegancia! Una vez dentro, vieron a Sam temblando sentada sobre el lavamanos y a April intentando reconfortarla.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Hugo lleno de desesperación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de Theo. ¡Mierda! ¡Los sicarios! ¡Sabía que todo era una trampa! Giró rápidamente y devolviéndole el alma a su cuerpo, vio a Mark, Albus y Deke ingresando al pequeño baño de la cafetería.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Mark al igual que Hugo.

Al parecer Samantha estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar, solamente temblaba, negaba con la cabeza y dejaba escapar unas pocas lágrimas. Así que April fue quien relató lo ocurrido.

\- Luego de recibir la nota, pensamos en ir al hotel, pero creímos que sería una buena idea dejar el coche de Rose y tomar un taxi. Tal vez los cómplices del acosador tenían el coche rastreado y nosotras los llevábamos directo a los brazos de Molly - Explicaba la castaña con algo de dificultad, pues respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía las extremidades temblando - Dejamos el coche en un parqueo público y salimos para tomar un taxi… Pero nos… Nos estaban esperando fuera. Nos obligaron a entrar a una enorme vagoneta ploma. Eran cuatro hombres que nos agarraron y nos taparon la boca para que no gritemos, golpearon a Sam en el estómago, a mí en las costillas y tenían a Rose agarrada por el cuello. La verdad no recuerdo muy bien cómo paso. Todo fue increíblemente rápido. - La castaña soltó un par de lágrimas y continuó hablando - Nos llevaron al motel y... Rosie no paraba de gritar y amenazarlos. Le advirtieron que se callara, pero no hacía caso… Así que le pincharon con algo y casi inmediatamente se quedó como dormida - Hugo perdió el poco color que tenía en el rostro tras esas palabras - Los hombres nos ordenaron decirles donde estaba Molly, amenazaron con hacernos daño… Nosotras no… No teníamos opción… Rose estaba casi muerta en el piso y ellos estaban armados y…

\- Tranquila, está bien. Entiendo - Intentó tranquilizar Mark, alentándola a continuar.

April tomó aire y continuó - Cuando le dimos el nombre del hotel nos dijeron que podíamos irnos, pero que Rose se quedaba con ellos. Nos dijeron que debíamos entregar a Molly para volver a ver a Rosie… Que en dos horas estarían en la antigua estación de trenes para… hacer el intercambio. Dijeron que revisarían en el Madison Resort y que si era mentira que Molly estaba ahí, Rosie lo pagaría…

Mierda. Estaban total y completamente jodidos. De los pies a la cabeza. No podían salir de esa situación sin la ayuda de un ángel que baje de los cielos y se apiade de ellos. Incluso con la ayuda de un ángel la cosa se veía bastante complicada.

\- Vale, chicas, esto es lo que haremos - Dijo Mark con un tono tan fuerte que incluso a Theo le transmitió algo de seguridad. Nunca sintió tanto cariño por su guardaespaldas, pero se prometió darle una jugosa remuneración sí salían de esto con vida - Deke las acompañará al hotel en un taxi. Nosotros iremos por Rosie y la traeremos sana y salva. ¿En qué habitación estaba?

\- En la cuatro - Respondió Sam, abriendo la boca por primera vez. Su voz sonaba llena de dolor e impotencia - A la vuelta de la máquina de dulces.

\- Vale. Vayan directamente al hotel, si ven que alguien los persigue deténganse en un lugar público, o intenten llegar hasta la estación de policías. No quiero que regresen por acá por nada del mundo ¿entienden? - Pidió Mark.

Deke respondió afirmativamente mientras las chicas aceptaron con leves asentimientos de cabeza. Se notaba a leguas que estaban completamente aterradas. Pensar que ellas fueron las que lograron salir ¿Cómo estaría Rose? La pelirroja ya llevaba al menos tres horas a manos de gente sin moral. Theo se preocupó inmensamente por la pelirroja, no quería ni imaginar cómo debían sentirse su hermano o Scorpius.

Subieron a los coches (que gracias al cielo manejaron Mark y Albus) y llegaron al motel donde retenían a la pelirroja en menos de un minuto. Estacionaron en un lugar un poco cubierto por los árboles, cosa de que si los sicarios vigilaban, al menos no los verían hasta que estuviesen a pocos pasos del motel.

\- Hugo, manejas increíblemente bien para situaciones así. Por favor espera en el coche por si hay alguna emergencia - Pidió Mark, inmediatamente el Weasley se opuso, pero el guardaespaldas logró convencerlo de que era lo mejor. - Albus y yo rodearemos el lugar para asegurarnos que es seguro y que no hay nadie esperándonos. Scorpius y Theo esperen a que les haga una llamada perdida al celular y diríjanse directamente a la puerta trasera de la habitación 4. Albus y yo iremos por el frente. Cuando entremos, ustedes entraran por detrás.

Nadie se animó a desautorizar al guardaespaldas. En silencio, Theo vio a Albus y Mark bajar del coche y dirigirse hacia el motel. No era por cruel ni cobarde, pero le agradaba la idea de que si alguien estaba vigilando la zona, Mark y Al morirían primero, dándoles tiempo a los demás de escapar. Bueno, tal vez era un poco cruel y cobarde.

Pasaron dos minutos… No había señales de los dos valientes.

Cinco minutos… Ni una sola llamada ¿Estarían revisando el terreno aún?

Siete minutos… La opción de que ambos estén con una sonrisa de sangre en el cuello era más y más probable.

Nueve minutos… Theo estaba a punto de perder la razón, cuando… Su celular sonó brevemente y se cortó. Era la señal.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, antes de salir del coche y dirigirse a la puerta trasera de la habitación número 4. Theo admiró el coraje de su amigo, no vaciló ni por un momento. Definitivamente el rubio tenía a la pelirroja marcada dentro de su piel.

Llegaron a la puerta. Felizmente no les ocurrió nada en el camino. Eso era un pequeño triunfo ¿cierto? La cortina que escondía la habitación del motel, afortunadamente estaba un poco corrida. Solo lo suficiente como para que puedan divisar los pies de un hombre que estaba echado sobre la cama y el televisor encendido… No se veía a la pelirroja.

Scorpius estaba increíblemente pálido y serio. Quisiera tener algo que decir o hacer para reconfortar a su amigo, pero a esas alturas sabía que no era posible.

¿Por qué Mark y Al no hacían nada? Se supone que deberían entrar a la habitación y darles la señal para que ellos también entren ¿Les habría pasado algo? Tal vez los sicarios los encontraron y ahora estaban de camino para deshacerse de los dos hombres más ricos de California…

Un golpe sordo, interrumpió los pensamientos de Theo. Vio por la ventana que Albus y Mark abrieron la puerta de una patada y entraban a la habitación… Era el momento… Ármate de valor, hazlo por Scorpius, tu amigo te necesita… ¿Scorpius?

El rubio ya estaba entrando a la habitación ¡Mierda! Theo se obligó a correr detrás de su amigo. Dentro de la habitación del motel… Lo que vio le dejo con la boca abierta.

Mark inmovilizaba a un solo tío, mientras Albus apuntaba al desconocido con una pequeña arma. Rose Weasley estaba despreocupadamente tirada en el suelo. Al menos los sicarios la dejaron botada luego de drogarla y no la violaron.

Le sorprendió que solamente un hombre esté en la habitación, seguramente los otros tres idiotas fueron al Madison Resort a buscar a Molly. No pensaron que alguien iría hasta allá por Rose.

El sonido de las ruedas de un par de coches borró toda esperanza. Scorpius levantó a Rose del suelo, la alzó con un brazo debajo de las rodillas y otro en la espalda, sujetándola como a una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Salgan! - Ordenó Mark, mientras apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza del idiota que estaba encargado de vigilar a la pelirroja.


	20. LUCY2

\- Ya llegarán - Intentaba tranquilizar Lyssander. Aunque su deteriorado aspecto, la voz temblorosa y el tic que tenía en el ojo, no reforzaban sus palabras. Lyssander Scamander, apestas para calmar a las personas.

\- No lo entiendo ¿Por qué demoran tanto? - Se quejaba Celine con una clara preocupación en la voz.

\- Es cierto - La apoyó Lucy - Ya se demoraron bastante, tal vez deberíamos pasar por allí para darles una mano…

\- Ni hablar - Negó Sander muy serio - Solo conseguiremos ponernos todos en peligro. Lo más inteligente es esperar por acá. Si hasta la noche no tenemos noticias iremos a la policía, pero no podemos ir nosotros.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! Mis amigas fueron atacadas y me piden que me quede de brazos cruzados, esperando que los "fuertes hombres" hagan el trabajo - Replicó Dominique con ironía - Apuesto que nosotras podríamos hacer mucho más que esos idiotas.

\- Ese idiota es mi esposo, Dominique - Defendió Lucy molesta.

\- Y mi novio - Añadió Celine con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y mi amo - Agregó Carrie enojada - No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pudo ir para rescatar a esa ofrecida?

\- ¿Estas cuestionando las decisiones de tu amo? ¿Eso no va contra tu religión o algo así? - Se burló Dom completamente molesta y frustrada.

El estrés y la ansiedad estaban poniendo a todos al borde del colapso. La verdad era difícil de decir quien estaba más angustiado y sensible. Cada palabra desataba una interminable discusión que no llevaba a ningún lado.

Por suerte llegaron al Citel Hotel sin ningún percance. Pero ya habían pasado como 45 minutos desde que llegaron al hotel, pidieron las habitaciones y se encerraron en una de las suites para conversar y esperar al resto.

Cada segundo era una angustia, cada minuto un tormento. ¿Por qué no tenían noticias? La verdad es que había una gran probabilidad de que todos se hayan dirigido directamente a una trampa. ¿Qué tal si los sicarios los torturaban para obtener el paradero de Molly? Todos eran muy admirables y valientes, pero en situaciones extremas hasta la persona más valerosa podía pecar.

\- ¿No deberían al menos haber llamado? - Preguntó Roxanne mientras se sentaba junto a su prometido.

\- Tal vez se les acabo el saldo - Murmuró Carrie.

\- ¿En serio? ¿A los imbéciles millonarios se les acabo el saldo? - Replicó Dominique mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

\- ¿A quién llamas imbécil? - Chilló Celine - Albus es valiente, pudo derribar a tres sicarios cuando lo atacaron esta mañana.

\- ¿En realidad creyeron esa idiotez? - Se burló Roxanne - Albus y Deke seguramente fueron asaltados por unas niñas exploradoras. No podrían derribar ni a una mosca.

\- No hables de Deke como si lo conocieras - Escupió Dom dedicándole una mirada furiosa a su prima.

Vale, lo mejor era respirar. Pronto llegarían todos los chicos con Rose y sus amigas. Todas estarían mucho más tranquilas y luego reirían por haber perdido los papeles por un momento… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Lucy tenía miedo de ver el reloj y descubrir que los segundos pasaban eternamente lentos, pero era aún más tormentoso quedarse con la duda.

Levanto la vista y prestó atención al reloj que colgaba de la pared del hotel. ¡Mierda! ¡Una hora y 15 minutos! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que aún no tengan noticias?

\- No puedo creer que todo esto sea por la estúpida de Rose - Escupió Carrie con odio.

\- No puedo creer que no te haya puesto un bozal todavía, perra de mierda - Se molestó su hermosa prima rubia.

\- No tenemos que insultarnos - Murmuró Molly con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Lo dices porque todo esto es por tu culpa? - Siseó Carrie.

\- No es culpa de Molly tener un acosador - Defendió Lucy a su hermana.

\- No debiste ser tan accesible con Isaac - Murmuró Roxanne - Tal vez te ofreciste como con Deke, y esta vez el pobre tío cayó embobado a tus pies.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes si quiera decir eso?! - Gruño Molly molesta - ¿De verdad piensas que yo tengo la culpa de que ese enfermo haya planificado todo esto?

\- ¿Te ofreciste a Deke? - Se burló Carrie - Es lo más triste y patético que escuche en mi vida. Dime como te mando a la mierda, por favor - Pedía mientras se reía cruelmente.

\- ¡Estoy así de cerca de meter mi pie en tu trasero y abrirlo hasta que el pene de Scorpius se sienta como un insignificante hilo para vos! - Amenazó Dominique roja de furia.

Mierda. Esto terminaría en una carnicería. El acosador no necesitaba del servicio de los sicarios, solo tenía que encerrar a esta gente en una habitación y en un par de horas todo el trabajo estaría completo.

Nuevamente Lucy revisó su celular. No tenía ningún mensaje nuevo, ninguna llamada perdida ¿Por qué Theo no se comunicaba con ella? ¿Era tan difícil dar señales de vida? ¿Estaría a salvo? Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero se obligó a soportar las ganas de llorar por su hermana. Molly no necesitaba más peso sobre sus hombros. Sabía que su hermana estaba sintiéndose culpable por el ataque a las chicas, lo mejor sería transmitirle confianza con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Una hora y 40 minutos! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Pueden estar matando a nuestros novios y nosotras aquí, esperando a que nos traigan el té! - Gritó Celine con cara de psicópata.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir al motel? ¿Enfrentarte a los sicarios? ¿Tienes al menos una pistola bajo ese vestido de verano? - Se burlaba Carrie.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! ¡Scorpius también está ahí afuera!

\- Scorpius volverá, Celine. - Aseguró Carrie muy seria - No se haría matar por una estúpida, insípida, pelirroja sin gracia.

\- Insulta a mi prima una vez más y no será Scorpius quien azote tu trasero - Amenazó Dominique molesta.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Ya barrí el suelo con tu prima, puedo hacerlo contigo.

\- Que recuerde fue Rose la que utilizó tu cabello como escoba…

\- ¡Basta! - Chilló Roxanne - Me están volviendo loca ¿podrían callarse?

Todos guardaron silencio por uno… dos… tres segundos.

\- ¡¿Pero quién putas te crees que eres?!

\- ¡No puedo creer que prefieras meditar, que mover el trasero y ayudar a tu prima!

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nuestra angustia porque tu novio está a tu lado!

La pelea siguió y siguió… Lucy levantó la mirada para ver cuánto tiempo había pasado. Joder, dos horas y todavía no tenían ni una sola noticia. Vale, ya era demasiado tiempo. No era normal que tarden tanto. ¡Tenían que hacer algo!

Justo cuando Lucy estaba abriendo la boca para proponer un plan de respaldo para el rescate de Rose. La puerta de la suite se abrió sobresaltando a todos.

\- ¡DEKE! - Chilló Dominique mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del moreno.

Roxanne y Sander corrieron para abrazar a Sam y April. Era increíble cómo el ambiente se había relajado tras verlos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Preguntó Lucy con la esperanza de que le digan por qué razón Theo aún no subía y la besaba como un perro sediento.

Sam y su novia se miraron por unos segundos con el semblante deprimido. Tomaron aire y comenzaron a relatar como las agredieron. Todos estaban completamente silenciosos y preocupados. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de las chicas era cada vez peor y peor…

\- Mark y los demás fueron a rescatar a Rosie, nosotras regresamos con Deke - Finalizó April con voz apagada.

\- Pero… Ya deberían haber regresado ¿cierto? - Preguntó Molly con preocupación.

\- Supongo que sí - Dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros - El viaje hasta acá solo toma 40 minutos.

Mierda. Una vez más, Lucy vio el reloj de la pared. Dos horas y 30 minutos… ¿Por qué no regresaban?


End file.
